Music Oneshots
by ma531419
Summary: This is a series of unrelated oneshots about our favorite High School Musical couples no Troypay or Ryella or anything like that. All of them are based off of songs.
1. Whatever it Takes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A little oneshot…I was listening to the song Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse and got inspired so to speak…

Whatever It Takes

Troy Bolton sat in the apartment that he shared with Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor. He sighed. "I can't believe it's over." He thought, "Five years and it's over." He sighed again, picked up a book from his nightstand and threw it across the room. It collided with the door, causing a loud BANG.

Chad and Zeke sat silently in the living room. Troy had just told them the news, they were shocked, they didn't know whether to be mad at Troy or Brie.

They watched for a week as Troy took a "sick" week off from work and did nothing at home. On the sixth night of him not leaving the house they watched as he donned his coat and shoes and stormed out of the apartment.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

Troy walked into the gates of the all too familiar park. He hadn't been there in weeks. "Since before it happened" he thought bitterly.

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

"I need to make this right, right now." Troy mumbled to himself. He walked, out of the park and back onto the street. He walked up to the familiar apartment building and rang the bell for apartment 19. He waited until he heard an answer.

"Yes?" It was Sharpay's voice, "Great" he thought, "she'll never let me in"

"Sharpay?" he hesitated slightly.

"What do you want Bolton?" she hissed

"To talk to her." He pleaded

"Go to hell." That was the end of that conversation. Troy sighed and turned around. He walked, aimlessly, needing to think.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

He kept walking, listening to the heels of some girl clattering behind him, constant. He didn't pay it any mind though. "Troy" he heard his name gasped out. He turned and found her standing behind him, trying to catch her breath.

He smiled, "Brie?" he asked hopefully

"What did you want Bolton?" she asked spitefully, her tone was so harsh he flinched, but then again she did run after him.

"To talk, to make this right." He whispered

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

She sighed, "Troy, it isn't that simple."

"Then break it down for me Brie. How can I fix this? What we have is special, it's strong and can last through this!" he was exasperated.

"Do you trust yourself? Do you believe in yourself? Or do I have to that for you too?" she asked point blank, before turning and walking away.

_She said, "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

She suddenly turned around and hollered, "I need to know Troy, I need to know when you're hurt. I need to know when you're happy or sad. I need to see all of you." She gave him a half-hearted smile and ran to him again, "You've got to believe in yourself and love yourself if you really think you're capable of loving me."

"What does that mean?" he asked her puzzled

"I can't answer that for you Wildcat, call me when you figure it out though." Then she was gone.

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."_

He sighed, and kept walking. He finally found himself at his apartment. "Maybe I can write my feelings for her." He thought. He sat down but drew a complete blank. He threw his pen down and put the paper back in his desk.

Zeke walked into his room, "I made cookies." He said with a small smile.

"I don't want cookies. I want El." He said, turning around so he was looking out his window.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake _

_I know that I've let you down_

"I wish she'd just take me back." He mumbled

"Keep working at it, it'll happen." Zeke said, leaving the cookies on his desk and closing the door on his way out.

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better._

He pulled his guitar out and began strumming a tune. He hummed along to words that had been flowing in his head all day long. He smiled, remembering the great memories they had in the past.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt _

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

He sighed and put his guitar away, he'd been doing a lot of sighing lately. And he'd been feeling bad for himself. "Maybe that's what she meant. I shouldn't wallow in self-pity. I need to talk to her, and tell her how I feel." He thought.

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

He jumped up and grabbed the pen and paper, he scribbled down all the words he'd been hearing in his head that day. Then he began to sing and put it to music. He looked at the clock 10 PM, "Oh well, it's now or never he thought." He got up and went sprinting out of the apartment. Zeke and Chad looked at the fleeting figure of their friend and sighed.

"He's lost it." Chad mumbled, turning back to the basketball game.

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

He arrived at her apartment and rang the buzzer. "WHAT?" Taylor was pissed,

"Don't argue, just let me up NOW Taylor." He ordered. The door buzzed open and he sprinted up to the third floor, not bothering with the elevator. He began to bang on the door. Finally it opened, revealing an aggravated Sharpay.

"What do you want Bolton. To hurt her more?" she spat

Troy ignored her and sprinted into Brie's room. She was sitting on her bed with papers and books surrounding her, obviously studying. She looked up and took her glasses off. "What?" she whispered.

He took out his guitar and began singing

**A strangled smile fell from your face**

**It kills me that I hurt you this way**

**The worst part is that I didn't even know**

**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**

**But if you can find a reason to stay**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**Believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

**She said, "If we're gonna make this work**

**You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**

**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**

**She said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**

**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**And give me a break**

**I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**

**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**

**Let's hold onto each other above everything else**

**Start over, start over**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**And believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

He looked at her, with love and adoration in his eyes. As tears cascaded down her cheeks she stood up from her spot on the bed and lunged at him. She threw her arms around his neck and attacked his lips. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him and she responded. He dropped the guitar as he pushed her back onto the bed as they both shoved the books and papers to the floor. Letting them hit with a loud thud. They pulled back for oxygen.

"Whatever it takes?" She asked

"Whatever it takes." He said and they leaned in for another kiss.

AN: Never done a oneshot before so this was new. I'm sure it's not very good, but it was worth a try. Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Okay so now I'm writing oneshots too I guess, I'm just listening to my iPod on shuffle and trying to update my stories. When I stopped to read LongHardRoadOuttaHell's oneshot collection and got inspired to write Whatever It Takes, now I'm writing another one, I guess I just don't feel like updating now. This is based on Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers

Just Friends

_**There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with**_

Troy Bolton sighed as he made his way over to his best friend's, Gabriella Montez, locker. He decided to have a little fun with her today. He quietly snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides. She screamed, loudly, and jumped a good three feet in the air in Troy's opinion.

She turned around, "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON WAS THAT NECESSARY?" She screamed, by now the whole hallway was looking at them in amusement.

"Well, seeing the reaction that I got, I'm going to have to say yes." He gave his famous smirk

_**It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school**_

_**We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just **_

Gabi finished collecting her things for that night and walked with Troy towards the gym. "Are you going to wait here or in the library?" Troy asked her when they reached their destination.

"Um, I think I'll wait here. I can do homework on the bleachers until you're done with practice." Gabi decided.

"Okay, I'm going to go change, I'll see you in a minute." Gabi made her way up the bleachers as Troy made his way to the guys locker room.

_**I don't want to lead you on**_

_**No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah**_

"So I saw you scare the crap out of Bell today." Chad commented, tossing a knowing glance at Zeke and Jason, whom were both smirking knowingly.

"Yeah, well you know how scared she gets." Troy laughed

"No, we don't, but YOU do." Zeke pointed out. Troy blushed.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be **_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen**_

"Just ask her out already." Jason said as he slammed his locker shut and left the guys locker room. Troy just shook his head 'no', signaling the end of the conversation. The guys finished getting ready and headed to the gym for basketball practice. Troy looked up at the bleachers and saw Gabi diligently doing her homework, he smiled, a smile that he only smiled when he was thinking or looking at her.

_**I've been making lots of plans **_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I just keep on dreaming**_

He sighed, he knew that she didn't like him that way. "Come on Troy, get'cha head in the game." He told himself as he and Chad partnered up for passing drills.

Gabi looked up from her homework and smiled at her best friend. "He's so cute when he's all focused." She thought, "No Gabs, don't do this, you're not supposed to like Troy, he's your best friend." She sighed and went back to chemistry.

_**But it's cool 'cause we're just friends**_

Finally basketball practice ended, Gabi waited patiently outside the guys locker room until Troy came out, showered and changed. "Ready to go home Brie?" he asked her. She nodded. Absently the linked arms as they made their way out of the gym to the parking lot, where Troy's car was waiting for them.

From around the corner Coach Bolton watched his son and his "best friend" as the laughed on their way out of the gym. "Yeah, right, they so like each other." He thought chuckling at the teenagers.

Gabi and Troy pulled into Troy's driveway, which was next door to Gabi's house. Gabi waved 'bye' to Troy as she made her way across her lawn to her front door. Her mom was on a short business trip in L.A., so Gabi was home alone for the week. She went up to her room and put her backpack down.

Troy walked into his house with his usual, "I've just been with El" smile plastered on his face. "Hey mom" he called as he made his way up to his room. He turned on his computer and saw that Gabi was online

_**Small talk on IM, just one more sentences**_

They began talking, and flirting, though neither of them would ever admit it nor stop it.

_**It's cool, we're just friends**_

"Well, I've got to go Wildcat, we have an English paper to write for Darbus. Remember?"

"Thanks for reminding me Els. Bye" They both signed off to begin working

_**If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah**_

Troy had been working for a good hour when his phone began ringing. "Talk to me." He answered

"Sorry it's not your girlfriend." Chad laughed

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend, now what do you want?" Troy sighed, thinking about Gabi.

"Gabi you know you love him. Just admit it and we'll leave you alone." Sharpay was saying

"Guys he's my best friend, of course I love him" Gabi said

Taylor squealed, "I knew it."

"I can feel a 'but' coming" Kelsi sighed

"BUT not like that." Gabi finished.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time, I'm on her mind, it'll happen**_

Troy sighed, he was seriously frustrated. It was 9 PM, his parents thought he had turned in early. He got up quickly and put on his shoes and jacket. Opening his window he climbed down the tree and snuck out the gate. He quietly crept into the backyard of the Montez house and climbed the tree to Gabi's balcony.

_**I've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I just keep dreaming**_

_**But it's cool 'cause we're just friends**_

Troy sighed as he stood on her balcony. "I really should tell her." He argued with himself. Suddenly the balcony doors flew open and there was Gabi, clutching a golf club. He had to laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Damn it Troy Bolton! What the hell is your problem? You don't just stand out here you knock!" she yelled shaking.

"Sorry El, I was just thinking." He apologized

_**Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows**_

_**It's cool we're just friends, she walks down the aisle**_

_**Seeing my face smile 'cause now, we're more than friends**_

"About what?" She asked as she came to lean on the railing

"Stuff." He replied as he shoved his hands nervously in his pockets

"Ohh, someone's nervous." She giggled as she motioned to his hands.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh**_

"It's now or never Troy, man up and just ask her." He told himself.

"Troy are you okay, you seem really distant." Gabi placed her hand on his, in a comforting gesture. She was shocked when he grabbed it and spun her towards him. His lips came crashing down on her. She smiled as she immediately responded to the kiss, slipping her hand out of his grasp to weave it around his neck. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. They pulled apart, keeping their foreheads together as their noses nuzzled together and they caught their breath.

_**We've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I just keep on dreaming**_

"Brie." Troy managed to breath out, "I love you."

"I love you too Troy, always have." She smiled at how shocked he was. They leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends

_**(La, la, la, la)**_

_**(La, la, la, la)**_

_**(La, la, la, la, la)**_

_**When we used to be, when we used to be**_

Troy pushed Gabi up against the railing as his tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She obliged and soon their tongues were battling it out in a passionate, love filled dance.

_**(La, la, la, la)**_

_**(La, la, la, la)**_

_**Just friends**_

_**(La, la, la, la, la)**_

They pulled apart, "Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan are going to be so happy." Troy smiled

"Just imagine how Tay, Shar, and Kels are going to react." Gabi giggled as they leaned in for another kiss.

_**When we used to be just friends. **_

AN: I know, so cheesy, but hey, it was fun to write! Review please!!


	3. Oxygen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oxygen

GABRIELLA'S POV

I walked into East High School on my first day. I'm a junior and I'm used to being the new kid, but it's still nerve-wracking. I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know anyone here. I met with the principal, Mr. Matsui. He gave me my papers and a map and let me go on my way.

After a while I found my locker. When I got there, there was a group of guys standing in front of it. "Excuse me." I said politely.

"What?" A blond boy asked me.

_**I came apart inside a world made of angry people**_

"My locker." I stuttered pointing to the locker he was leaning on.

"So?" he challenged

I paled, "Um, it's mine, can I please get to it?" I asked quietly. Great just what I needed, an arrogant ass in my first 10 minutes of being alone in East High. The boy looked at his friends who laughed. Suddenly another guy came over and he immediately removed himself from my locker to greet his friend. I sighed in relief and put in my combination. I opened my locker and began to go through the books that were already in place for me. I then looked at my schedule and the room numbers. I looked up to see what rooms were around me and found myself looking into the bluest eyes of the hottest boy I'd ever seen,

"Troy Bolton." He stuck his hand out for me to shake

I smiled, "Gabriella Montez"

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella."

"You too Troy." I smirked at the blond boy that treated me like crap, shut my locker in his face, turned on my heel and tried to find my homeroom. I was thinking of Troy as I made my way aimlessly around the school.

_**I found a boy who had a dream**_

_**Making everyone **_

_**He was sunshine**_

_**I fell over my feet**_

_**Like bricks underwater**_

"Lost?" a voice came behind me. I turned to see none other than Troy Bolton and his friends I guess.

"I guess so, I was just wandering around, hoping to find my homeroom." I giggled

He smiled, "Let me help, who do you have?" he asked

"Darbus." I said

"Good, that's who I have. I'll walk you, if you'll let me that is." I smiled and nodded my thanks. He held his arm out to me. I giggled again and accepted it and we made our to our homeroom. Again his annoying friends followed us.

How am I supposed to tell you how I feel

I need oxygen

"Troy," I began

"Yes El?"

I suppressed another giggle, "Why are people staring at us?"

"Just ignore them, they'll get over it." He comforted me

"Get over what?" did I mention that I'm a naturally curious person. I'm in trouble since curiosity killed the cat and all, at least that's what my mom tells me.

"That you're walking arm-in-arm with me." He answered, as if that explained everything.

"Oh, and why is such a big deal that I'm walking with you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. I've never had a girlfriend that's been so curious before." I blushed, girlfriend?

_**Oh baby if I was your lady?**_

_**I would make you happy**_

_**I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave**_

_**Oh baby I will be your lady**_

_**I am going crazy for you**_

"Well here we are." He held the door open for me and followed me in. He introduced me to Mrs. Darbus, who was a little, eccentric? I'm not sure if that's really the word to describe her. She allowed me to sit down in a seat next to Troy. We sat in silence as his friends surrounded us.

"So, tell me about yourself El." Troy said

"Well, Troy, what do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything."

"I'm really not that interesting."

"And I'm sure she's not." A blond in pink and sparkles came strutting up with another blond boy following her, I'm not having luck with the blonds here.

"Leave her alone Sharpay." Troy hissed

"Aww Troysie, she's a nobody, why would you WANT to mess with her." She asked as she perched herself on Troy's desk, making sure her exposed thigh was right in front of him. I tried not to laugh, this was hilarious, she was going WAY overboard. One of the guys with a bunch of curly hair laughed out loud, getting a glare from, what was her name, Sharpay?

"Look Sharpay, I'm not interested. I never have been and I never will be so back off." He gently pushed her off his desk. She sent a glare my way and I just smirked as she strutted off to sit next to the boy she came in with.

"Sorry." Troy apologized with a smile, "She's a little…"

"Obnoxious?" I finished, he nodded and gently took my small hand in his larger one.

_**And so I found a state of mind**_

_**Where I could be speechless**_

_**I had to try it for a while**_

_**To figure out this feeling**_

_**This felt so right**_

_**Pull me upside down to a place**_

_**Where you've been waiting**_

The bell sounded and homeroom began. Darbus was more than eccentric. She was flat out crazy. Troy kept looking at me, sending me the cutest looks, I had to keep from blushing and laughing. Finally the torture was over and we left the room.

"What do you have now?" he asked

"Math with Mrs. Ed."

"Me too, can I walk you."

"Troy, you don't have to ask, of course you can." I smiled and he absently took my hand as we walked down the hallway.

_**How am I supposed to tell you how I feel**_

_**I need oxygen**_

_**Oh baby if I was your lady**_

_**I would make you happy**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**Never gonna leave**_

_**Oh baby I will be your lady**_

_**I am gong crazy for you**_

"Okay, enough with the bullshit. Why won't people stop whispering, staring, and pointing?" I asked point blank

"Cause he's Troy Bolton." Chad, the curly haired kid explained

"Oh yeah, like that explains a lot." Troy laughed at me "Don't laugh at me."

"He's the king of East High, every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to be where you are. And now every guy wants you. Well except for us." Zeke explained.

_**And you don't wanna keep me waiting**_

_**Staring at my fingers feeling like a fool**_

"Why would they want me? They don't know me. You don't know me." I pointed out

"You interest me Ella, in a good way. And I want to get to know you." He said as he playfully tapped my nose. I scrunched it and giggled.

_**Oh baby I will be your lady**_

_**I will make you happy**_

_**I'm never gonna leave**_

_**Never gonna leave**_

_**Oh baby I will be your lady**_

_**I'm going crazy, yeah-oh**_

We went through the rest of the day, Troy and I had the same schedule. I even watched the guys play basketball during free period. Troy kept smiling up at me from the court. I'd laugh and wave. Once he waved back and Zeke took the opportunity to steal the ball away and toss it to Jason. I cracked up, and almost fell off the bleachers I was laughing so hard. Troy just frowned, clearly that NEVER happened.

_**Tell me what you want**_

_**Baby tell me what you need**_

_**Anything I ask baby give it to me**_

_**Baby give it to me, give it to me**_

When free period was almost over we made our way out of the gym, "You know what Brie?" Zeke asked coming up beside me.

"No I don't Zeke, but I bet you're gonna tell me."

"That I am. You are Jason's and mine lucky charm when it comes to beating Troy and Chad." He slung his arm over my shoulder and I laughed. Troy frowned again.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. Isn't my girl supposed to be MY good luck charm, not someone else's?" he asked

"I do bring you good luck, you just needed to pay attention." I scolded him.

Sharpay walked by us then, "He's mine bitch." I just shook my head, she's going to be tough.

_**I came apart inside a world made of angry people**_

I smiled at Troy, but this was going to work out just fine.

_**I found a boy who had a dream**_

_**Making everyone smile **_

Song: Oxygen by Colbie Caillat Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Requests

Requests!!

Okay so I just got an idea since I've started writing oneshots like 2 hours ago (lol). Anyways, the 3 that I have written have been song-based, though I probably will write some that aren't. Now, like I was just trying to say, but I keep getting distracted by my BROTHER, if anyone wants a oneshot written based on a certain song they can message me and I'll give it my best shot. I only ask that the song can be easily found on youtube, in case I don't have it on my iPod. You can send me a storyline if you'd like too, otherwise I'd just make it up as I go. No one has to do this of course, it's just a random thought that I have. I seem to be having those lately, maybe it's the bronchitis talking!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Beautiful Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Beautiful Thing

ZEKE'S POV

I groaned as I rolled over to shut my buzzing alarm off. I hate getting up early for school, well, there is one good thing: Sharpay Evans. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. I'll never forget it, I can remember it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

It was the first day of freshmen year. I was new to East High, hell I was new to Albuquerque. I'd just moved down from Seattle. I walked into the big, white halls of East High and immediately ran straight into someone. That someone had blond hair and the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen.

I smiled as I bent down to help her up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." I apologized

"No it's my bad, I forgot you were supposed to look ahead when you walk, not down at a phone." She laughed holding up her sidekick. "You're new." She said, scrutinizing me.

"Yeah, I moved here from Seattle, I'm Zeke Baylor." I stuck out my hand

"Sharpay Evans. Welcome to East High. I gotta go, let me know if you need anything." And she was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

I sighed as I got dressed. That was when I fell in love with her, I knew I'd go to the ends of the earth for her.

_**Well I'll follow you wherever**_

_**When you lead me by my nose on**_

_**On another big adventure, I suppose**_

I walked into the kitchen and began to put the cookies I had made last night into a baggie for Shar. She's so amazing. She was the one that told me it's okay to break the status quo and share my passion for baking. Then I grabbed my bag to head to school.

I got there and went to my locker. Then I headed towards Sharpay. She was there, as usual. She turned and gave me a big hug and kiss. I smiled into the kiss. She pulled back and handed me a small bag.

"What's this?" I asked as I shook it.

"Open." She directed. I did and it was a new bottle of cologne, she remembered me saying that I needed to go buy more because I was running out. I smiled and told her thanks.

_**Then you lay me down in clover**_

_**With their petals on my back **_

_**I should make some time**_

_**To do more things like that**_

She finished up and we made our way over to Gabi's locker, where we met every morning. Everyone was already there, all coupled off. It was really the perfect group. About five minutes before the bell sounded we began to make our way to homeroom. On the way I was walking hand-in-hand with Shar and she was humming to herself. She's got the best voice in the world!

_**Won't you sing to me your poetry,**_

_**Won't you take me to your home,**_

_**Won't you be for me forever**_

_**So I'll never be alone**_

_**And just one thing…**_

_**If you're my queen…**_

_**Then it's a beautiful thing. **_

After school we had basketball practice, and like usual the girls waited for us. Then we all headed to our cars to go home. I was sitting in my bedroom doing homework when there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I called out. The door opened revealing Sharpay, with plastic bags. I looked up slightly shocked as she began to clean my messy room.

_**Well I'm buried in my bedroom**_

_**Under fourteen feet of clothes**_

_**I could drown in all this clutter I suppose**_

_**But then you're standing in my doorway**_

_**With a suitcase on your back**_

_**And it blows my mind**_

_**When you do things like that**_

Once we were done she sat on my lap on my bed and we put a movie into my DVD player. We were all snuggled up, it was, of course a musical, which Sharpay was singing along to.

_**Won't you sing to me your poetry, **_

_**Won't you take me to your home,**_

_**Won't you be for me forever**_

_**So I'll never be alone**_

_**And just one thing…**_

_**If you're my queen…**_

_**Then it's a beautiful thing…**_

I smiled as I walked her out. The next day was the last day of school before summer vacation. I met Pay at her locker and immediately she could tell I had something on my mind. "What's up doc?" she asked me in her really cute voice

I smiled at her, "I need a summer job, but I keep getting beat out for college kids." She looked worried for me. "Don't worry about it baby, it'll all work out."

"I know it will. As long as we're together, everything will work out perfectly." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled when she pulled away and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_**Yeah, reminding me**_

_**Well I might be poor**_

_**But summers free…**_

_**For me, I didn't know I was sleeping**_

_**Won't you sing to me your poetry,**_

_**Won't you take me to your home,**_

_**Won't you be for me forever**_

_**So I'll never be alone**_

_**And just one thing…**_

_**If you're my queen…**_

_**Then it's a beautiful thing…**_

Song: Beautiful Thing by Sister Hazel

Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	6. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This was requested by GilmoreBlimp and is therefore dedicated to her!

I Miss You

CHAD'S POV

I rolled over and groaned, ugh, light was streaming in through the blinds. What am I doing in Troy's room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. I noticed that Zeke and Jason were still passed out on the floor. What the hell did we do last night?

Troy walked in the room and sighed, "Hey dude. How's the head?" he asked with a slight laugh

"Shove it up your ass Bolton." I hissed

He wagged a finger at me, "That's what you get for getting drunk off your face." He scolded me. Jason moaned.

"Was he drunk?" I asked

"No, you know Jason. He's a late sleeper. Zeke had a few too many, but dude, you had the most. We had to drag you out of Ally's house." Troy told me as he moved to open the blinds.

"Don't." I commanded, but he didn't listen. Instead he handed me the bottle of water and aspirin in his hand and continued to open the blinds.

TAYLOR'S POV

I was just cleaning up the breakfast dishes when I noticed that my phone was flashing, indicating that I had a message. I sighed, my house would be empty for the next few days with my parents gone on a little R&R trip.

I dialed my voicemail and listened. I went weak in the knees. I quickly saved the message and created a four-way phone conversation with my best friends. I started crying when I heard Gabi pick up.

"Hello." She said

"Gabs." I sobbed

"Sharpay Evans"

"Shar?" Gabi said

"Hello?"

"Kels?" Shar said. It only took them a second to realize that I was the one that had started the conversation. My consistent sobbing in the background told them.

"Gabi, I'll be at your house in 10, Kelsi I'll be there in 15, and Tay, we'll be there in 20." Sharpay hung up.

"Shh, Tay it's okay, we'll be right there." Soon Kelsi and Gabi were gone too. Sure enough 20 minutes later my front door flung open and in ran my 3 best friends.

"Taylor" they cried when they saw me.

"What's wrong babe?" Sharpay asked

"He broke up with me." At their confused looks I gave them the phone. One by one they listened to the message, all gasping. Suddenly the front doorbell rang.

Kelsi got up to answer it.

NOBODY'S POV

"Hey Kels!" Troy greeted her. "El said that she was on her way over here, so we thought we'd stop by. I've got two hung over guys here that I'd love to share with their girlfriends." He joked

Before Kelsi could respond all four guys came busting in the house. Chad saw Taylor crying and ran over and engulfed her in a hug. She threw him off of her. "YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU THINK YOU CAN DUMP ME AND THEN COME WALTZING IN HERE WHENEVER THE HELL YOU WANT?" She screamed and ran to her room. Kelsi and Sharpay followed her. Gabi just handed Chad the phone, it then passed through to all of the guys.

ONE WEEK LATER

_**I used to call you my angel**_

_**Said you were sent straight down from heaven**_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Chad sighed as he sang the lyrics over in his head again. They were good, but were they good enough to get Taylor back? Kelsi was going over piano music with him. He couldn't believe that he got SO drunk that he actually called Taylor and dumped her. He shook his head at himself.

"Kels I don't know what to say." He whined

"What do you miss the most?" Kelsi patiently asked

"Her, her smile." Chad answered with a sad smile. No one had been happy since this break up.

"Write that." Kelsi instructed

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear once in a while**_

He sighed, that was enough for the day he figured. He told Kelsi good bye and went for a walk in the park. He thought over and over how different his life was

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

He made his way to their favorite spot, this random lake that no one knew about but them. He laughed bitterly, they had talked about all their hopes and dreams here. It was here that he confessed that he actually wanted to be a doctor and go to Med School.

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

Well, in honor of Taylor, he had been working his butt off in school. He got the highest grade in the class on his last biology test.

_**And now I'm living our my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**I'm thinking back on the past**_

_**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

He got up and walked home. He kicked a pebble down the road as he hummed the now familiar tune to himself, trying to come up with words to satisfy it.

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss your smile **_

_**And I still shed a tear **_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And now I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

He walked up to his room and sat down. He took the paper out of his pocket and began to write down random phrases on it.

_**I know you're in a better place**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear **_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even thoug it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

Chad sighed, this isn't working. He decided to shower and go to bed. After tossing and turning for two hours he shot up in bed. He grabbed his paper and wrote out the entire song, "Screw the piano" he said. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house. He pulled into Taylor's driveway and was surprised to find house lights on at 1 AM. He shrugged and got out of the car. He rang the doorbell.

"Troy?" he gaped

"Come in. I won't close the door in your face." Troy held the door all the way open for him. He sighed, the whole gang was sitting around a crying Taylor in the living room.

"Hi!" Chad said quietly, "Can I have 5 minutes alone with Taylor." Taylor nodded and everyone went to the kitchen where they could hear what was being said.

"Spit it out Danforth" Taylor hissed. To her surprise he began singing.

_**I used to call you my angel**_

_**Said you were sent straight down from heaven**_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you stay here holding me **_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm living out my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**I'm thinking back on the past**_

_**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

Taylor was shocked, "Do you really mean it?" She asked through tears.

Chad got up and began to gently wipe her tears away, "All that and more." They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. The gang came running in from the kitchen.

They were all screaming. "Alright Chaylor!" Jason screamed

Everyone turned to face Jason, "Chaylor?" they asked in unison

"Yeah, Chad plus Taylor equals Chaylor." He said like it was obvious. Everyone just shook their heads as 'Chaylor' leaned in for another more passionate kiss.

Song: I miss you by Miley Cyrus

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Say

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Say

Vanessa sighed looking at her crying friend. "Ash, you need to take a breath and tell me what happened."

"I don't think he loves me!" Ashley Tisdale wailed helplessly.

"Who? Jared?" Ashley nodded, "Oh honey you have got to be kidding me! That boy is head over heels in love with you and you know it." Vanessa Hudgens scolded her best friend.

"Then how come he never tells me? How come we never communicate well?" Ashley asked through tears.

_**Take all of your wasted honor**_

_**Every little past frustration**_

_**Take all of your so called problems**_

_**Better put them in quotations**_

"Have you tried talking to him?" Vanessa questioned

"No…" Ashley quietly replied

"Well, guys can be kind of dense, sometimes you have to break it down for them, just say what you're feeling." Vanessa advised wisely.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Dude, does Ash know what you think?" Zac tossed the basketball to Jared

"I don't know girls are so hard to read." Jared replied, shooting the ball through the hoop.

"True, but you need to talk to her." Zac advised, "They think we're hard to read."

"That's a laugh." Jared replied

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Mo, I don't know what to do with her!" Vanessa quietly wailed into the phone, "She won't listen to me. And she won't stop crying."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes with ice cream and we'll sort this out. You know what a sucker she is for chocolate." Monique Coleman laughed.

15 minutes later the doorbell to Ash's apartment rang and Vanessa opened it revealing Mo with two pints of chocolate ice cream. "I'm here, with reinforcements." She laughed lightly. She walked in to find Ashley bawling on the sofa.

"I don't know what to do Mo." She cried

"I've told you what to do, you're just too stubborn to listen." Vanessa mumbled

_**Walkin' like a one man army**_

_**Fightin' with the shadows in your head**_

_**Livin' up the same old moment**_

_**Knowin' you'd be better off instead**_

_**If you could only**_

"Look Jare, you just need to tell her how you're feeling. Keeping her in the dark is only making it worse. For both of us, Vanessa's frustrated with her already, so she must really be a mess." Zac told him

"Yeah, and they've called Mo in." Corbin said, hanging up his cell phone

"Mo? Wow, it must be bad if they've got her there, that means ice cream." Lucas said

"You know you'd be happier if you just told her." Zac said, picking up the Xbox controller.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Ash, just tell him how confused you are." Mo said, for the millionth time

"That's it Ashley Michelle Tisdale, if you don't stop wallowing in self-pity and do as we say I'm calling Miley." Vanessa threatened, pulling her phone out of her purse.

"NO!" Ashley yelled

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Look, honey, you can't be scared, you need to face the truth." Mo said kindly

"Yeah, it might be better than this reality you're living in now." Vanessa calmly told her, taking her hand

_**Have no fear for givin' in**_

_**Have no fear for givin' in**_

"Look dude, you know that it'd be easier to just tell her." Corbin said

"Yeah, isn't it better to tell her too much and know exactly how she's feeling?" Zac asked

"Take the risk." Corbin advised

"I guess." Jared reluctantly replied

_**You know that in the end**_

_**It's better to say too much**_

_**Than to never say what you need to say**_

Jared pulled out his phone, "Ashley?"

"Jared?" was her response

"Can we meet? At the park, we need to talk I guess."

Ashley looked at her friends, who nodded before answering, "Yeah I'll see you in an hour." They hung up.

"I'm so nervous, he's going to dump me." Ashley said convulsing slightly.

_**Even if your hands are shakin'**_

"What if she ends it?" Jared asked, slightly teary eyed

_**And your faith is broken**_

"It'll be okay Ash." Her friends consoled her

_**Even as your eyes are closin'**_

"You won't know until you get there." Zac whispered

_**Do it with a heart wide open**_

_**A wide heart**_

Ashley arrived at the park five minutes late, she found Jared sitting by the lake. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She mumbled

"It's okay." He said. They sat in an awkward silence for two minutes.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"So, what's up?" Ash asked timidly

"I was going to ask you that question. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Jared replied.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Move over Zac, I can't here what they're saying." Vanessa hissed to her boyfriend. Yes they were spying on their friends.

"Well, you're in the way too Ness." Zac retorted

"You both need to shut up." Monique scolded them

"I'm hungry." Corbin whined

"Put a sock in it." Lucas said

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Um, are we okay Jared?" Ashley asked, looking everywhere but his eyes

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"I feel like we're…drifting…"Ashley said, fresh tears threatening to fall

"I feel like we're not communicating." Jared said, wiping away the tears that had fallen

"Me too, and I don't like it one bit." Ashley said, sobbing

Jared wrapped his arms around her, "Well, then, let's start communicating now."

"I'd like that." Ashley said, looking into his eyes for the first time.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Jared leaned down and kissed Ashley, gently. He pulled away, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words." He whispered huskily in her ear. She giggled and nodded her head.

"AWWWWW" Vanessa, Monique, Zac, Corbin, and Lucas came out of the bushes.

Song: Say by John Mayer

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Teardrops on My Guitar

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Teardrops on My Guitar

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

Okay, I guess I owe you people an explanation, if I'm going to be complaining to you and all. My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 21 years old, a junior at U of A in New Mexico and my best friend is Troy Bolton, he's on the basketball team. I've known him since I was 3. Now, you're probably wondering, "Who's Drew?" Well, Drew doesn't exist. This is my new favorite song by Taylor Swift, and yes I've obsessively learned to play it on the guitar. Now, you're might be wondering why I like this song, well, there is a "Drew" in my life, only he goes by the name of Troy Bolton.

Okay, now I know you must think I'm crazy, yes I'm in love with my best friend, but he's my best friend so nothing can come from it. So there's my explanation, hope you enjoyed it. Now I've got to go back to go and meet Troy. Apparently he met another bimbo.

"Oh my G-d Gabs, she was so incredible. She's got the biggest green eyes, and this gorgeous blond hair. I think I'm in love." He sighed dreamily.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful **_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

"She sounds amazing Troy." I respond with my fake smile, In love AGAIN? Sheesh this boy is so fickle. I sighed.

"What's up Brie? What about you're love life?" he questioned me

You mean my nonexistent love life because you don't see me, oh it's just fabulous. "Oh it's good, I guess, nothing compared to yours." I said pointedly

He just laughed, which is insanely perfect. It always causes me to laugh. G-d it's hilarious, he's too perfect for words.

_**Drew talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night.**_

Why is this happening? Why can't I think about something else? Why do I always have to think about Troy and his perfect body, and his sandy hair which falls perfectly into his ocean blue eyes that bore deep into me? Snap the hell out of it Gabriella!

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

I walked into the frat party that I was meeting the gang at, and Marie, the perfect bimbo that Troy is in love with AGAIN.

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

Oh, and Marie is attached to his hip, she is beautiful, in an artificial, I've had too much plastic surgery way. Oh great he waved, well guess I better wave back.

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

I'm leaving, if I watch them for another second I might throw up. I ran out of the party, got in my car and sped to my apartment. I share it with my best friend Taylor. She's at the party with Chad, then they'll probably head back to his apartment, that he shares with TROY. Damn it he's fucking everywhere.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps we wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone **_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

I sighed as I crawled into bed, I turned every picture over with him in it. The one of all of us at graduation, the one of us at my surprise party that Troy threw for me, the one of me and Troy after Twinkle Town, everything.

"_**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see…**_

Song: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	9. Sunshine and Summertime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sunshine and Summertime

Tick tock, tick tock, went the clock in room 401. This room was that of Drama and English teacher Cathleen Darbus. As she ranted on about learning being "seasonal" and Zeke Baylor sat up on her mini stage with a hat on that said "QUIET", the rest of the class kept their eyes trained on the clock.

_**We've got barefoot ladies and tricked out Mercedes**_

_**And people getting crazy on the boulevard**_

_**We've got classic colas and ice cold Coronas**_

_**And big pool parties in the back yard**_

After an eternity the bell actually sounded. For half a second everyone was silent. Then screaming erupted, not only in room 401, but in all of East High School. It was officially summertime. The gang was headed back to Sharpay and Ryan for a pool party at their country club, Lava Springs. They were all so excited as they ran out to their cars and sped out of the parking lot.

_**I said, "Hey, that's they way we do it**_

_**New friends and blue skies that never end**_

_**Hey, that's the way we like it**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime."**_

Every whipped their cars into parking spots in the lot, causing tires to screech as they raced each other through the lobby and into the locker rooms. They donned their bathing suits and ran out to the pool, which the Evans' had kindly reserved for the teens, knowing that they would disrupt all the other guest at the club. Ignoring all the food, drinks, and banners hung around they all made their ways for cannon balls into the massive pool.

_**You'll see straw sombreros and T-top Cameros**_

_**And stereos blasting in the parking lot**_

_**You'll see rock hard bodies and bikini hotties**_

_**And everybody's got it going on and showing what they got**_

After the initial "get wet" phase was over, Chad was the first to climb out of the pool and head straight for the snack table. Ryan followed him and began to play the music that had been set up for them. The girls quickly got out of the pool and went to sit on the side to gather around Gabi and listen to the story behind the "mysterious" necklace, as Taylor had called it, around her neck, while the guys gathered around Troy to hear if the present went over well with Gabi.

_**Hey, that's the way we do it**_

_**New friends and blue skies that never end**_

_**Hey, that's they way we like it**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime**_

Soon everyone was back in the pool with bubble mix and had a huge "fabulous" bubble bath that smelled like coconut melon in the pool.

"This smells awful!" Chad whined

"Smells like Gabi." Troy said thoughtfully

"It's because Gabi picked it out Lover Boy." Sharpay smirked as Troy blushed

_**I said, "Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?**_

_**Hey everybody, don't you want to party?**_

_**Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?**_

_**Hey everybody, don't you wanna party?**_

Once the bubble bath had dispersed they had a quick game of Marco Polo, which Chad complained about his great disadvantage: His hair.

" I can't swim as fast." He said as he patted his sopping Afro

"We could shave that for you, it'd solve all the problems." Kelsi said with a smile

"Oh, I've got a razor in my car from cleaning out my gym locker." Jason said, making his way out of the pool and picking up his car keys.

"NO!" Chad screamed, "It's fine, I'll live." He then began to whisper comforting words to his Afro, about how they were just kidding.

_**Hey, that's the way we do it**_

_**New friends and blue skies that never end**_

_**Hey, that's the way we like it**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime**_

"Oh my G-d!" Gabi screamed

"What?" everyone asked in unison

"Ryan replay that last song really loudly. I love it! It's the best summer song on the planet!" She squealed

"Okay," Ryan got out of the pool and dried himself off. Then he pressed the backwards button on the stereo. Sunshine and Summertime came on by Faith Hill, he turned it up really loudly as everyone got out of the pool to dance, cheering for summertime.

_**Hey, that's the way we do it**_

_**New friends and blue skies that never end**_

_**Hey, that's the way we like it**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime**_

_**Good times, sunshine and summertime**_

Song: Sunshine and Summertime by Faith Hill

Review Please!!

Mollie XOXO


	10. The Way You Do the Things You Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Way You Do the Things You Do

Jason sighed nervously. This is it, he thought, I'm officially about to change my life. Oh G-d, to I really want to do this? Is this the right thing to do? Oh Lord have mercy. Kelsi walked out of the bathroom and back into the restaurant, she smiled at him and he melted under her gaze.

_**You got a smile so bright**_

_**You know you could've been a candle**_

_**I'm holding you so tight**_

_**You know you could've been a handle**_

The food came and they began eating in a comfortable silence. Jason remembered back on their first date. He'd been this nervous, only the silence when they ate was awkward, and he'd made weird comments, he had grown up. He remembered when he first met Kelsi, when they were in second grade, they had hit it off immediately. He smiled across the table at her, he'd immediately fallen in love with her and her quiet nature.

_**The way you swept me off my feet**_

_**You know you could've been a broom**_

_**The way you smell so sweet **_

_**You know you could've been some perfume**_

_**Well you could've been anything that you wanted to**_

_**And I can tell**_

_**The way you do the things you do**_

"You look really handsome Jason." Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend of goodness, eight years.

"You're the prettiest woman in here." He smiled as she blushed at the small compliment, and instinctively took her hand in his.

_**As pretty as you are**_

_**You know you could've been a flower**_

_**You good looks was a minute**_

_**You know that you could be an hour**_

_**The way you stole my heart**_

_**You know you could've been a cuckoo**_

_**And baby you're so smart**_

_**You know you could've been a schoolbook**_

_**Well you could've been anything that you wanted to**_

_**And I can tell**_

_**The way you do the things you do**_

Jason nervously fidgeted as the waiter collected their plates and took their dessert orders, the big moment was coming. They were at the restaurant owned by their best friend Zeke Baylor. He, his fiancée Sharpay Evans, their friends Gabriella and Troy Bolton, Chad and Taylor Danforth, and Ryan Evans and his girlfriend Michelle Smith, were all here disguised as customers, watching the couple. Hopefully the chef wouldn't mess this up.

_**You make my life so rich**_

_**You know you should've been some money**_

_**Baby you're so sweet**_

_**You know you should've been some honey**_

_**Well you could've been anything that you wanted to**_

_**And I can tell**_

_**The way you do the things you do**_

The dessert was laid in front of them. The waiter lifted the lid off of Jason's and he smiled his thanks. Kelsi, luckily, trained her eyes on her plate as the waiter lifted the lid off of it. Jason took that opportunity to get down on one knee. Kelsi gasped, on the top of her crème Brule, was a white gold diamond ring. She looked up to find Jason on one knee, in the center of the restaurant. The whole place was looking at them.

"Kelsi Leslie Neilson, I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you in second grade. We've been dating for eight years, and they have honestly been the best eight years of my life. I couldn't ask for a better partner, you're truly my soulmate. Would you please make my life complete and do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked hopefully.

Kelsi was crying. She got down in front of him, on her knees. "Yes." She said. He picked her up and spun her around as the restaurant clapped. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips as their friends surrounded them like vultures.

_**You really swept me off my feet**_

_**You make my life complete**_

_**You make my life so bright**_

_**You make me feel alright **_

Song: The Way You Do the Things You Do by the Temptations

Review

Mollie XOXO


	11. Runaway

AN: Okay, so I'm getting amazingly nice reviews on my oneshots. Thanks guys. Okay, I want to apologize for not updating my other stories, but I guess I kind of hit a roadblock so to speak. They will come I promise, but for now I need to be distracted and this is how I'm doing it. I did start another story at like 11 PM last night lol, but anyways, enjoy the oneshots for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Runaway

Gabi got up and turned her iPod player on, she had a feeling today was going to be another tough day. She looked out her window at the pouring rain and sighed as she began to get ready for school. Finals were coming up and she was beyond stressed.

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah**_

_**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**_

_**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range**_

_**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**_

She walked into the doors of EHS sopping. The head cheerleader, Amber, came up and knocked the books in her hands onto the floor. She sighed, great.

_**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**_

_**No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow**_

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no**_

_**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

She walked over and opened her locker, putting away her wet raincoat and other things. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, but they weren't HER strong pair of arms. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Back off John" she hissed angrily at the baseball captain. He backed off at her attitude.

"G-d woman must be that time of the month." He smirked, gaining a laugh from his friends. She just shook her head, saying don't mess with me.

_**And I feel so alive**_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

Soon she felt the familiar pair of arms around her waist. Then she felt lips on her neck. She squirmed away, "I'm not in the mood Troy." She said.

"Come on baby, you need to relax. Exams aren't until next week. Stop stressing." He said, as he caressed her hair lovingly

"Stop stressing? Troy these exams are huge, and these are the last grades that colleges will see." She basically screamed, he held up his hands in defeat as their friends came over.

_**So, so is how I'm doing if you're wondering**_

_**I'm in a fight with the world, but I'm winning**_

_**Stay there or come closer it's at your own risk**_

_**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**_

They walked to English only to find out they had a paper due two days before exams. Then in math there was a project due that same day. They went to P.E. and ran the mile, which relaxed Gabi slightly, as the tension of school left her body. She ended up running two since some of the class took so long.

_**But I feel so alive**_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

They showered and went to lunch. Gabi sat there, going over her science homework that she didn't get to check the night before because she fell asleep. She didn't have much of an appetite today. She nibbled on some carrots as her friends chatted and watched her, knowing how overly stressed she was.

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

During free period she sat in the library working on her English paper, trying to accomplish as much as possible. She needed to end well to get a scholarship so she could go to Boston College.

_**Runaway, runaway…**_

They went to science. Damn it, teachers were cramming as much in as possible, a huge test right before finals? She sighed as they ended the day with homeroom once again. She took a nap as Darbus ranted on about nothing important. Finally, the sun was out again as she made her way home to end the stressful day with a bunch of stressful work.

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

Soon she was asleep, as the stress went away

_**I just wanna scream and lose control**_

_**Throw my hands up and let it go**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**I just want to fall and lose myself**_

_**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**_

_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

Song: Runaway by Avril Lavigne

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Why Can't I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Why Can't I

Gabi got out of the cab and made her way up to her New York apartment after her lunch with her best friend, Troy Bolton. Troy was a Knicks player and they had met only a few months ago. It really was weird.

FLASHBACK

Gabi was walking out of her office building: The New York Times, and juggling a million files at the same time. "Why can't work ever stay at work?" she mumbled to herself, as all her files went cascading to the ground. She groaned

"You know some people find that people who talk to themselves are crazy." She looked up from her crouching position on the ground and into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Yeah, well some people find people who talk to random strangers crazy." She retorted with a smile, what was she doing? She was flirting with a perfect stranger when she had a boyfriend, albeit a gorgeous perfect stranger.

"Well then, we both must be crazy." He laughed, and smiled when she giggled, what was he doing? He had a gorgeous girlfriend at home that he loved. "Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez." She sighed dejectedly. Bolton, Knicks, dating Sharpay, her boyfriend's sister's boyfriend. Great

Montez, he thought, girlfriend's brother's girlfriend, superb or fabulous, as Sharpay would say.

Despite the situation the two hit it off and Troy helped Gabi carry her papers back to her apartment.

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you**_

_**Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you**_

_**It's just like we were meant to be**_

END OF FLASHBACK

The two became fast friends, instantly inseparable, though none of their friends seemed to suspect anything. They did double dates with the twins, Ryan and Sharpay. They went out on their own. They even held hands if they were alone, but swore it was completely platonic.

_**Holding hands with you when we're out at night**_

_**Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right**_

_**And I've got someone waiting too**_

_**What if this is just the beginning**_

_**We're already we, and we're gonna go swimming**_

They did almost everything together even though they both knew it was wrong.

"This is so wrong. We should be doing this with our special someone's not with each other." Gabi told Troy with a smile nonetheless.

"I know, I've got Sharpay and you've got Ryan. We need to respect them." He said. The two were at a benefit that Troy had to go to for the Knicks, they were dancing, very closely. Sharpay couldn't go so Troy had asked Ryan if he could take Gabi since he HAD to have a date according to the coach. Ryan, of course, had agreed assuming that they were nothing more than friends. Boy was he wrong.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

The two constantly thought about ending their relationships. It seemed like they were dating and Ryan and Sharpay were just side deals. Why not just break up with them and go out together? They certainly had the right chemistry to do it.

_**Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?**_

_**Finding someone else you can't get enough of**_

_**Someone who wants to be with you too**_

_**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch**_

_**Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch**_

_**But wouldn't it be beautiful**_

They quietly sat on the beach, enjoying each other's company as they listened to the waves crash over the ocean. They had taken along weekend together while Ryan and Sharpay were on a business trip in France. Gabi was sitting between Troy's legs and he had his arms around her. It was perfect. Though odd for best friends, especially since they were sharing a hotel room…

_**Here we go, we're at the beginning**_

_**We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning**_

Gabi sighed contentedly as she looked out the window of her office. She was the head of the Science and Research Department. She looked at the clock for the millionth time in 20 minutes. Just one more hour before she met Troy for lunch at their favorite little café, out of the way, just the way they liked it. G-d she was thinking like they were a couple.

Troy looked at the clock in the boardroom. The Knick's were having a last minute meeting. One more hour until I see Ella again. He thought happily. He shouldn't be this excited to be meeting her at their favorite out of the way café. They were there every week at 1:30, after the lunch crowd. He was never this excited when he ate with Sharpay.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

Troy looked up into the stands and saw her cheering for him, not Sharpay, though she was sitting right next to her, no he was smiling at Gabi. It was a special smile, reserved only for her. Ryan had his arm securely around her waist that made him frown slightly as he shook his head and got back into the game.

_**High enough for you to make me wonder**_

_**Where it's goin'**_

_**High enough for you to pull me under**_

_**Somethin's growin'**_

_**Out of this that we can control**_

_**Baby I am dyin'**_

Gabi looked down at the court. She smiled a smile that lovers shared, it was not, however, for her boyfriend Ryan, no it was for Troy. He was playing an incredible game. Inwardly she knew he was winning it for her, but she knew, when it was all said and done, she'd be in bed with Ryan, and he'd be there with Sharpay.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

Gabi's back slammed into her apartment door. She pulled her keys out and unlocked it after fumbling around for a minute. The kiss that they were sharing was never broken as they made their way inside and Troy shut the door with his foot. He picked her up off the ground and made his way through the all too familiar apartment. Her back rammed into another door, the bedroom door. Troy fumbled with the handle as the door flung open. Gabi unlatched her legs from Troy's waist and the two walked to the bed. When Gabi felt the backs of her knees hit the bed frame she allowed herself to drop back on it, taking Troy with her.

Gabi sat up panting, she had the dream again. She looked at Ryan, sleeping peacefully next to her and sighed unhappily. At least the dream didn't go as far as it usually did. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her phone, dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hello." The deep comforting voice came on the other line.

"I need to see you." She whined slightly

"Central Park fountain in 10 minutes." He said and they hung up.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

He slid out of bed, leaving Sharpay alone again. He let out the breath he always seemed to hold in when they were talking.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

Song: Why Can't I by Liz Phair

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	13. Learning to Breathe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Learning to Breathe

_**Hello, good morning, how you do?**_

_**What makes your risin' sun so new?**_

_**I could use a fresh beginning too**_

_**But all of my regrets are nothing new**_

Gabriella rolled over and shut off the alarm. She walked across the hall and into the baby's bedroom. She pulled her 18-month-old sister, Erin, out of her crib and began to rock her until the crying stopped. She set her back down once she was settled and went to change and get ready for school. Then she walked back into the room to get Erin ready for the day.

Gabi set her up in the living room in her play pin and fixed herself some breakfast. 15 minutes later the nanny arrived and she was on her way to school. She parked her car in the lot of East High and walked into the spacious white hallways. She went to her locker and put her stuff away just as the bell rang. Then she headed off to homeroom.

Troy rolled over and shut the alarm off. He crawled out of bed ready to face the school for the first time since it happened. He wiped his tears away and got dressed. He met his mom in the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Soon they were joined by his dad, who said a quick goodbye and that he had a morning department meeting and had to be at the school early.

15 minutes later Troy walked out to his car and sped off to school. He walked into East High and was greeted with the "Hi how you holding up man?" from everyone that passed him, except for one girl, who was quickly shoving stuff in her locker. He walked over to his own locker, a few down from her's and began to put his own things away. The bell rang and he went off to homeroom.

_**So this is the way, that I say I need you**_

_**This is the way, this is the way**_

She went to her classes, did the work asked of her, turned in her homework and tried to stay awake, all for lunch, which was just half a period away.

He played to the best of his abilities, trying to make every basket. He did all the exercises, he turned in his work, he took his tests, all for lunch, just half a period away.

It was finally lunch time, she made her way past the cafeteria, where all the students were living their carefree lives and up the steps to her favorite spot, THEIR spot, unbeknownst to their friends.

He quickly ditched his friends and went out to the back lot. He circled the school and quickly went into the back door. He made his way up the steps to the one place that was now his haven, in a world of chaos. It was THEIR haven, unknown to all their friends.

_**That I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you, and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

She was standing with her back to him, she sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew his touch, his smell, his everything. She melted into him and he took a deep breath, taking in her scent that made him shiver. They stood like this for five minutes. Finally she turned around.

"I missed you." She said with a small smile. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss, just a sweet gesture saying he cared and that he'd missed her too. She'd been the only one really there for him. And it was unexpected. But he had been the only one there for her. She had no one, but now she had him.

FLASHBACK

Gabriella was sitting in her English class, two police officers walked in, "Gabriella Montez." She looked up, confused, no one in East High really knew who she was. Sure she was part of the science club and on the Decathlon team, but she was still a nobody. She had a mom, a dad, a little sister, she was 18, a senior, she very average in every way. She nodded and followed them outside.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were in a plane crash. They both perished."

She was told that since she was 18, she could have custody of her sister and live on her own. She sold the house, got an apartment, got a job at a local bookstore, and got a nanny. She scheduled the funerals and was standing at the graves, which were side-by-side when she felt someone's presence.

"If you need anything, let me know." She looked up and found Troy Bolton, East High's king, the golden boy standing there, all alone, no cronies backing him up. He didn't apologize or try to comfort her, he was just there.

"Thank you Troy." She said with a smile

Troy Bolton was waiting in the gym with the rest of his teammates, wondering where the coach, his father was. Suddenly the doors burst open and his uncle came running in.

"Troy, your parents asked if I could bring you to the hospital. Your brother was in a car accident." Troy was out in a flash, scared for his older brother, his best friend. All of his friends were there, for a while at least.

"Troy, we're going home. You should come with us." His mother whispered to her youngest son.

"No, I'm going to stay here." He replied. Lucille and Jack Bolton nodded and left their two sons, they needed to get out for a while.

The door opened again, Troy looked up, and was surprised to see Gabriella there, with a baby in her arms. She sat down in the chair next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes.

She slipped a piece of paper in his hands, "Call me if you need anything. Or if you just need a place to run to. We have room." She got up and walked out. She offered no apology or sympathy, just help.

_**Hello, good morning, how you been?**_

_**Yesterday left my head kicked in**_

_**I never, never thought that I would fall like that**_

_**Never knew that I could hurt this bad**_

Troy took her up on the offer. After the burial, he didn't want to go to the wake. He stood by the grave, alone, until she came up, again sporting the baby. She gently took his hand and guided him away from the grave, and to her car. He got in and they drove to her apartment in silence. He fell asleep, with Erin on his stomach, on her sofa after eating a good home-cooked meal.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now here they were, the school had no idea that they were friends. This had become their spot. It was the science club's garden. An roofless room on top of the school. They met there during lunches and free periods. The basketball team still held free period workouts, but Troy decided he didn't want to join in, no one said anything. Both of them had felt a great loss, and had heavy weight on their shoulders', but they found comfort in each other, and they were all they needed.

_**I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you, and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**These abundant skies, yeah**_

_**Abundant skies, yeah**_

The bell rang, bringing the couple out of their thoughts. "I'll be back here during free period." Troy whispered in her ears.

"I'll be here as soon as I can." She replied. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Somewhere along the lines they became a couple. It was all secret of course. They knew the school would never approve. They really didn't care if it got out, they just didn't show any public displays of affection, it wasn't them.

_**This is the way that I say I need you**_

_**This is the way I say I love you**_

_**This is the way I say I'm yours**_

_**This is the way, this is the way**_

Free period came, "Dude, come on just one game." Chad begged his best friend

"No." came the stony reply

"Captain, I know you're sad, but you need to step it up, or we're going to lose to West High." Zeke scolded him. Troy snapped. He shoved Zeke against the locker.

"You actually think that I give a damn about West High right now? My brother, my best friend just died. I get time to mourn I get time to not focus on basketball 24-7 I need time." He shook Zeke forcefully, "You all need…" A hand was on his shoulder. It was a familiar touch, gently and kind.

He let go of Zeke and turned around, he looked down into the sad brown eyes of his girlfriend, the person he actually loved. She didn't look scared, as the rest of the school did at this point. She didn't look worried that he was losing it like they did, she didn't look on disapprovingly, she didn't look any of these things because she understood. Instead she just held out her hand. He looked at her and took it. The school watched as Troy intertwined their fingers and the two walked away. They both looked sad, but content to be with each other. No one said a word.

_**That I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you, and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

The two made their way up to their spot. Gabriella led him over to the bench. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled deep into him, he kissed the top of her head. And they just sat there, she didn't say anything about his actions, no scolding or worrying. She knew he didn't need it. They didn't notice the eyes of their friends from the doorway, as they watched the couple interact perplexed by the relationship they had no idea existed.

_**Yes, I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

"I love you Ella." Troy said, as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you too Troy." She said, twisting around to give him a kiss on the lips. He responded, running his tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and their tongues danced together, blissfully unaware of their audience and their surroundings, truly happy for the first time in months.

_**Hello, good morning, how you do?**_

_**How you do?**_

_**How you do?**_

Song: Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

_**I come home in the morning light,**_

_**My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"**_

_**Oh, mother dear,**_

_**We're not the fortunate ones,**_

_**And girls,**_

_**They wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls,**_

_**Just wanna have fun**_

Sharpay giggled as she and her girlfriends walked into their apartment. "Shh, you'll wake them up." Sharpay laughed loudly. Okay they were a little tipsy.

"What time is it?" Gabi managed to giggle out

"3 AM" came a deep voice, uh-oh, busted.

"Troy!" Gabi squealed, "How ya doing baby?" she gave him a kiss

"How much did you four drink?" Zeke asked sleepily

"Just a tad." Kelsi said, tripping over the sofa

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night,**_

_**My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"**_

_**Oh daddy dear, **_

_**You know you're still number one,**_

_**But girls**_

_**They wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls just wanna have**_

_**That's all they really want…**_

_**Some fun…**_

"Gabi why the hell is the phone ringing?" Troy asked, putting the pillow on top of his head.

Gabi shot up, "Pay is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm in Paris!" Sharpay squealed, loud enough for Troy to hear. He groaned

"Be quiet Troy." Gabi scolded, "TAYLOR, KELSI, PAY'S ON THE PHONE!" Gabi screamed.

"AHHHHH!" there was clambering to get to the phones in the rest of the apartment.

"SHUT UP!" Chad yelled

"Oh you be quiet." Taylor scolded him from her side of the bed, as the three began to loudly talk to their best friend who was on a business trip in France. The guys just groaned.

"What is it with girls and loud noises?" Jason asked nobody in particular.

_**When the working day is done,**_

_**Oh girls**_

_**They wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls**_

_**Just wanna have fun**_

Gabi and Kelsi walked in the apartment, "Let's do something fun tonight!" Kelsi suggested

"Like what?" Gabi asked

"When does Taylor get home?" Kelsi asked

"She's home, and needs a drink." Taylor responded, entering their apartment.

"Dr. McKessie tired?" Sharpay asked as she dropped her fall line designs on the counter top. Taylor was a doctor, Sharpay was a fashion designer, Kelsi wrote music for Broadway productions, and Gabi was a writer for the New York Times.

Soon their boyfriends, Knicks players came in after a long practice.

"Let's go dancing!" Sharpay suggested. The girls squealed and went to get ready, forcing the tired guys to go with them.

_**Girls **_

_**They want**_

_**Wanna have fun**_

_**Girls**_

_**Wanna have **_

"Troy, why do I get the feeling you don't want me to go out and have fun?" Gabi whined, "I work my ass off, I want to have a life whenever I can?"

"Look El, I just think you need to chill at home some. I don't want some crazy to get a hold of you!" he argued

"Look, I can fend for myself, and if you would get off your lazy ass and go out with me that wouldn't be a problem." She yelled as she slammed their room door, locking it behind her.

"Go to hell Zeke Baylor. I want to go dancing and if you won't take me then I'll just go by myself." Sharpay yelled.

"No I'll go with you." Gabi said coming out of the bedroom.

"We'll come too." Taylor said, linking arms with Kelsi as they glared at their boyfriends.

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world**_

_**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun**_

_**Oh girls**_

_**They wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls**_

_**Just wanna have**_

_**That's all they really want…**_

_**Some fun…**_

Gabi turned off the lights to her office and headed out the door.

Sharpay locked her office door and made her way to the entrance.

Kelsi put the lid down on her piano and turned off the lights.

Taylor put her coat and stethescope back in her locker and shut it tight.

Four cabs pulled up outside a small restaurant. The guys were in Boston for a game, and the girls were going to live it up while they were alone.

_**When the working day is done**_

_**Oh girls**_

_**They wanna have fun**_

_**Oh girls **_

_**Just wanna have fun**_

_**Girls **_

_**They want **_

_**Wanna have fun**_

_**Girls**_

_**Wanna have **_

_**They just wanna**_

Song: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper

Review

Mollie XOXO


	15. Lithium

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: Shugar High Author, she requested the song!

_**Lithium**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Oh, but G-d, I wanna let it go**_

Gabriella Montez slowly made her way down the halls of East High, her torture, her own hell. She walked past the cheerleaders.

"Hey loser." Sharpay Evans, the leader of the pack, spat in her face. Gabriella didn't respond, she just kept walking, it was part of their morning routine. Then Sharpay would cling to Troy Bolton, he would nicely tell her to get lost. Then they would go to homeroom where Chad Danforth would insult her. She sighed, here she was all alone.

_**Come to be, don't make me sleep alone**_

_**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**_

_**Never wanted it to be so cold**_

_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

Lunch came, Gabriella's favorite period of the day. She made her way to the rooftop garden. She would get in so much trouble if the school knew what she did up here everyday. She took out a water bottle and took a swig. The Vodka tasted good, it was bitter in her mouth and slid nicely down her throat. She ate her lunch, just as the bell ring she took one final slug. It helped ease the pain.

_**I can't hold on to me**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

Troy looked at her, she always looked, different after lunch. Nothing effected her as much. Sharpay would insult her. Chad would knock her books to the ground, but it would never bother her. It was as if she was simply indifferent. No one else seemed to notice the pain she was in, no one else noticed the bruises she sported.

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**_

Gabi sighed, she couldn't remember when this little habit began. It must have been when her mother would bring home men that thought it was funny to hit her. She sat in her last class, not knowing whether she wanted it to end, or go on forever. Everyone was against her. The world wanted her down.

_**Oh! Don't wanna let it lay me down this time**_

_**Drown my will to fly**_

_**Here in the darkness I know myself**_

_**Can't break free until I let it go**_

_**Let me go**_

Troy got bold, he walked away from his friend's and up to Gabriella's locker as she was putting her books away. She looked exhausted. "What?" she asked tiredly.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he kindly placed a hand on her shoulder. "How can I help?"

She laughed bitterly, "And why would you want to help me? Why would anyone? I'm just a piece of trash." She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

Troy was puzzled, but was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw her walking away. He ran after her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I want to help you because you're not trash. You're a beautiful, smart, kind girl that needs help. Let me help you." He pleaded, he could see her slowly sinking away from everyone.

She thought about it, "We'll see."

_**Darling, I forgive you after all**_

_**Anything is better than to be alone**_

_**And in the end I guess I had to fall**_

_**Always find my place among the ashes**_

_**I can't hold on to me**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

She walked into her empty home and filled her water bottle up again. She took it to her room and sipped on it as she attempted to do her homework. She chucked the book across the room. I can't do this. I need to end it, this is a miserable existence. She thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at her balcony door. She opened it to find Troy standing there sheepishly. He spotted the water bottle and took it from her. He put it to his lips and took a sip. He nodded his head, he'd been correct in his thoughts, Vodka. He dumped it over the balcony, despite her protests.

"I'm going to help you." He said, it was no longer a request. Now it was an order. She nodded mutely.

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium, I wanna stay in love with you**_

_**Oh, I'm gonna let it go**_

She couldn't do it alone. But now she didn't have to, Troy was with her. She smiled despite the situation. She didn't want to let it go, she didn't want to forget it. But she was going to.

Song: Lithium by Evanescence

I don't know if this was what was wanted, but it was the best I could come up with. I guess I didn't really understand the song.

Mollie XOXO


	16. Someday We'll Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Someday We'll Know

_**97 miles outside Chicago**_

_**Can't stop driving I don't know why**_

_**So many questions, I need an answer**_

_**Two years later you're still on my mind**_

She sped down the highway, she just needed to get away. She wasn't sure what it was she needed to get away from. She got away from it all two years ago when she uprooted herself from her hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico. She wasn't sure exactly why she left. She had the best life, then he came along, and G-d that terrified her.

_**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?**_

_**Who holds the stars up in the sky?**_

_**Is true love just once in a lifetime?**_

_**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**_

These seemingly pointless questions and more flew threw her mind at 75 miles an hour, no wait, that's how fast she's driving.

_**Oh someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you**_

She wasn't meant for him, right? I mean, it couldn't have possibly worked. They were from two different worlds. He was rich, in the upper class, women wanted him, men wanted to be him. She was part of the working class, she was his fucking maid for crying out loud. Yeah the maid that he fucked. Just great. It was the right thing for her to get out.

_**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?**_

_**Or what the wind says when she cries?**_

_**I'm speeding by the place that I met you**_

_**For the 97**__**th**__** time…Tonight.**_

Holy shit, that's why I came to Chicago. I met him here. She thought to herself. Damn it, I would come to the one place that would be bound to remind me of him she hissed to herself angrily. Did she love him? She didn't know the answer to the question herself, but she knew she wanted him.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you…**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

She pulled over to look at the park, it looked so different from when they met there. She knew his name instantly, then she applied for a job at the hotel, she didn't know why, she just did, and before you knew, smack, they were in bed together, it just wasn't right, but it felt so right.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why Samson loved Delilah**_

_**One day I'll go**_

_**Dancing on the moon**_

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**That I was the one for you…**_

Shit, she was head over heels in love with him. Then why did she leave? And why did it take her two fucking years to figure this out? Crap, she had to get to the airport. She had to get on a plane and do something, what she didn't know.

_**Open up the world**_

_**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow**_

_**Watched the stars crash in the sea**_

_**If I can ask God just one question**_

_**Why aren't you here with me tonight?**_

The plane landed, she hailed a cab. She didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to say it, but she knew she was going to. She pulled up to the house, it looked the same as the day she had run out of it, packed her bags, and taken off for Chicago. She walked up and knocked on the door.

_**Oh someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you…**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

A maid opened the door, "Is Mr. Bolton home?" she asked

"Gabriella?" she looked behind the maid, there he was, he was just as handsome as ever, although he didn't look like he slept, EVER. She nodded her head, at a loss for words already. He threw a glance at the maid, she left quickly. He ushered her into the living room.

Before she could sit down his lips came crashing down onto her own.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why Samson loved Delilah**_

_**One day I'll go**_

_**Dancing on the moon**_

_**Someday you'll know**_

"You always were the one for me Troy, I was just too stupid and scared to admit it." Gabriella whispered in his ear

He nibbled on her earlobe, "I'm glad you see that now, but it took you long enough." She giggled. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom

_**That I was the one for you….**_

Song: Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore

Review

Mollie XOXO


	17. I'd Rather Be With You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'd Rather Be With You

I was standing by the bar at the party, just talking with my friend Ashley Tisdale when this really cute, no I take that back, hot, guy came over. Right away I assumed it was for Ashley, but to my surprise he talked to me.

"Zac Efron." He stuck his hand out.

I didn't hesitate, "Vanessa Hudgens." We shook hands and there was this incredible spark that ran through my hand up to my head and down to my toes.

"My friend over there, and he gestured to this cute guy that looked slightly familiar, he thinks you're pretty." Zac blushed, "Not that I don't it's just, I came over for, um, him."

"Oh I see. Well, what's his name." I asked politely

"Drew Seeley." He replied easily. "Great, I thought."

_**He sends a friend to ask me if I'm interested**_

_**I see you coming my way with a smile**_

_**You say, he's the guy, you caught his eye**_

_**But he's afraid to come over, he's a little shy**_

"Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come talk with us for, um, a while." Zac stuttered out. I tossed a glance at Ashley, I saw her discreetly roll her eyes. But I nodded nonetheless.

_**So why don't you come talk for a while**_

_**But I see your smile, baby**_

_**The messenger may take the prize**_

_**And you see the look in my eyes**_

On the way over to his friend I pretty much shamelessly flirted with Zac. He was so cute and adorable. Especially since he was nervous. God and that smile made me go weak in the knees. Then we reached our destination.

_**I'd rather be with you baby**_

_**You know what you're doing to me**_

_**Yeah, you're the one, the only one**_

_**That sets it all on fire. **_

I swear, I know this sounds really cheesy since we just met, but he makes me absolutely melt, just looking at him. I don't want his friend Dave, I want him.

_**Yeah, you, baby**_

_**And I can see you wanna be with me**_

_**And now you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**I'd rather be with you**_

He motioned his friend over and introduced us. I smiled politely, but tried to focus more on Zac. I swear it seemed like he was flirting with me too. I mean God, what kind of guy comes over and gets a girl for his friend. A damn good friend, I wouldn't do that for Ash if I liked the guy.

_**It's you and me, but then you call him over**_

_**And your buddy makes three**_

_**I know you're just trying to do right**_

_**A glance, a touch**_

_**Try and not to stare just a little too much**_

_**Baby, it's impossible to fight**_

_**Best of intentions**_

_**Do you really wanna give me away?**_

_**I'll take this moment to say**_

"So I was wondering, do you want to maybe go grab a bite to eat?" I didn't even realize Drew was talking, is that bad? Zac and I were too busy trying not to stare at each other. He's got these amazing eyes, they're incredible, they're so blue. Just like the ocean in the Bahamas, or the Caribbean, that crystal blue.

_**I'd rather be with you baby**_

_**You know what you're doing to me**_

_**Yeah, you're the on, the only one**_

_**That sets it all on fire**_

"I'm sorry what did you say." I apologized, "I zoned out, sorry, I'm just getting over being sick and so I'm just a tad ADD as of the late." I smiled

He nodded his understanding, he bought that lame lie. Zac shook his head, I think he knows I'm totally bullshitting my way through this conversation.

_**Yeah, you, baby**_

_**And I can see you wanna be with me**_

_**And now you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**I'd rather be with you**_

_**I'd rather be with you**_

I nodded my head as he repeated what he said and, thankfully, felt my phone vibrate. "One second." It was Ashley, there to save the fucking day thank the good lord. I smiled as I thanked her and moved away.

Apparently Drew was still to nervous to approach me, so Zac came over once I hung up. He repeated Drew's question. I had to be honest with him.

_**And tell your friend**_

_**That I'm not really interested**_

_**There is nothing more that you can do**_

_**I'd rather be with you, baby**_

_**You know what you're doing to me**_

_**Yeah, you're the one, the only one**_

_**That sets it all on fire. **_

He nodded his head in understanding and smiled that gorgeous smile. "I knew I shouldn't have done that." I laughed lightly. "So maybe, and this may seem like I'm a backstabbing friend for saying this, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." I handed him my glass, walked over to Ashley and left the party. All the while thinking of those blue eyes and that smile.

_**Yeah, you baby**_

_**And I can see you wanna be with me**_

_**And yeah, you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**Yeah, you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**Yeah, you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**I'd rather be with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, oh, I'd rather be, rather be**_

_**Yeah, yeah, ohh, ohh, I'd rather be with you**_

_**And now you know what I'm saying is true**_

_**I'd rather be with you**_

Song: I'd Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens

Review

Mollie XOXO


	18. How I Feel

Disclaimer: I own nothing

How I Feel

_**Confetti fallin' from the sky**_

_**My hometown on the 4**__**th**__** of July**_

_**A midnight snow on Christmas Eve**_

_**Like standin' up for what you believe**_

Troy Bolton watched in awe as his fiancée sang her heart out on the center of the basketball court. It was half-time, and she was the entertainment so to speak. Troy Bolton was the captain of the Lakers, and his fiancée was none other than the singer Gabriella Montez, "Soon to be Gabriella Bolton." He thought with a lopsided grin.

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

_**That's how I feel**_

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

She gracefully moved across the stage, smiling at Troy who was looking on from the Lakers' bench.

_**Your lucky coat, the first day of fall**_

_**When you wake up laughin' just because**_

_**An old church door that stays wide open**_

_**A perfect heart that's never been broken**_

"Man, she's really on tonight." Chad, Troy's best friend commented.

"Yeah, she's always on dude." Troy said with a goofy grin, he was so proud of his girl.

Sharpay Evans, one of the girlfriends of a Lakers player, and one of Gabi's best friends leaned over from her reserved front row seat, "You know she wrote that song for you Bolton." She hissed in his ear.

Troy turned around, almost falling off the bench, "You're kidding me?" he asked

Taylor McKessie, another friend of Gabi's laughed, "Who else wears the SAME damn coat on the first day of fall, even if it's not cold outside?" she asked

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

_**That's how I feel**_

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

He turned to smile at his fiancée. She was gorgeous, they were getting married in just two short weeks and he was so excited. The wedding was two days before the NBA finals, and with any luck the Lakers would be there and take the trophy. Just before he married the most amazing woman on the face of the planet.

Gabi began gracefully moving towards the Lakers' bench. Troy gulped, this couldn't be good.

_**That's how I feel when I'm with you**_

_**Everyday there's something new**_

_**To cry about, to laugh about**_

_**Those moments I can't live without**_

_**That's how I feel**_

_**That's how I feel**_

_**When I'm with you**_

_**When I'm with you**_

She was right in front of him. Standing in between his legs.

_**When I'm with you…**_

She leaned down and gave him a kiss, "That's for you Bolton." She whispered in his ear, her voice laced with pride, love, and lust. "Now kick go kick some Celtic ass for me baby." He nodded, shaking at her breath prickling his skin.

"Thank you everybody. Enjoy the rest of the game." And with that she was gone.

Song: How I Feel by Martina McBride

Review

Mollie XOXO


	19. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Won't Say I'm In Love

"Come on Ness. Just admit it." Ashley Tisdale begged her best friend.

"No. Ashley just leave me alone." Vanessa Hudgens replied, going back to reviewing her script, they were on the High School Musical Set, taking a well-deserved break.

"Come one, at least admit that he's cute." Monique Coleman coaxed

"No, he's being a jerk. He thinks that he's God. So no." Vanessa was adamant

"A lovable jerk though." Oleysa Rulin smirked as Nessa blushed slightly

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment **_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history**_

_**Been there**_

_**Done that**_

"Don't Ashley Michelle, let it drop." Vanessa said without looking up.

"Uh-oh the full name, you must be in trouble, what'd you do?" Zac Efron walked up to the group of girls with Lucas Grabeel, Chris Warren, Ryne Sanborn, and Corbin Bleu.

"Oh, just pointing out the obvious." She said with a smirk

"What's up Hudgens? Cat got your tongue?" He mocked at Vanessa's silence.

_**Who'd ya think you're kidding?**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to ya**_

_**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya**_

_**Girl ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know what you're feelin', who you're thinking of**_

"Drop dead Efron." Vanessa spat, getting up and leaving the room

"Head over heels." Monique smirked

"Heard that." Vanessa called as she walked away

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, taking Vanessa's now empty seat.

"Nessa's flipped, that's all." Oleysa replied with a smirk at their confused faces. "Looks like Efron has too."

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no**_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it, uh oh**_

_**It's too cliché **_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**Ooooh oooh ooh**_

"I don't like him. Do I?" Vanessa asked herself, "He's arrogant. He thinks he knows everything. He thinks he's hilarious. He is pretty cute though. No Vanessa Anne Hudgens let it go." She scolded herself.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl!"**_

"_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"**_

_**Oooh ooh**_

"Just remember Brady." She reminded herself with a shudder, thinking about her stalker ex-boyfriend. She went and sat down in an empty hallway to continue going over her lines.

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feelin'**_

_**Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown up**_

_**When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?**_

"She'll come to her sense, just give her time." Ashley confidently said

"He can be an ass though." Oleysa said

"Girls got a point." Monique laughed

"Why do you girls insist upon involving yourselves in other peoples lives?" Corbin asked dramatically

"Just our friends, and the people we hate, so watch it Corb, you might fall into one of those categories." Ashley smirked at his face.

"So who's the ass." Zac asked

"You." Monique said, he looked shocked, "And you said we can't mind our business, look at you, trying to pry into Vanessa's life, she wouldn't like that one bit. Tsk, tsk, Mr. Efron." She wagged a finger playfully in his face, as relief and disappointment flashed across his face.

_**Woah**_

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no**_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin, you're in love**_

_**You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**_

"God, why can't I stop thinking about him. This is ridiculous, I can't like him. Can I?" She asked herself for the thousandth time

"Watchya thinking?" Vanessa looked up to see Lucas sitting there

"Boy problems."

"Ah, can I help, seeing as how I'm a boy?" Lucas laughed at his own humor, Vanessa, however, found nothing funny.

"You know these problems weren't there until Ashley, Monique, and Oleysa started it." She sighed

"Oh, the ass." Lucas said, Vanessa's head shot up as fear etched across her face. "They were talking about it when we were around. They didn't say a name but they called him an ass. Then when Zac asked who," He laughed, "Mo said, 'you' and he went pale." He laughed at Vanessa's face. She looked scared, "Oh my God, you like Zac, he's the ass." Her hand flew over his mouth

"No I don't." she hissed

"Okay you don't." Lucas held up his hands in surrender, "But Monique made it sound like she was being sarcastic, which is why no one thinks anything of it. Zac looked disappointed, like he wanted it to be him." A grin spread on her face, "You love him don't you?"

"No." she got up and left

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love**_

Zac was just turning the corner when he ran into someone and looked down to see Vanessa on the ground. He laughed before helping her up. "Great. Thanks" she said, walking off.

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no**_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_**This scene won't play**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

She looked back at him and rested her head against the wall. She loved him, and she knew it. He turned around and flashed her his million dollar smile. She smiled and melted, he was gorgeous.

_**Ooooh**_

_**At least out loud**_

_**I won't say I'm in**_

_**Love**_

_**Sha la la la la la **_

Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love by the Cheetah Girls

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	20. So Yesterday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So Yesterday

_**So yesterday**_

_**So yesterday**_

_**So yesterday**_

I sighed for the millionth time that day. Yesterday had been good, yesterday life had been normal, yesterday we had been together, yesterday, yesterday, yesterday. Well today was today. A different day. Different from everything I'd ever known, a complete surprise, a new adventure waiting to be unfolded. Some adventure. Today sucked. Today was the day that life as I knew it ended. Today was the day that HE ended with me.

_**You can change your life**_

_**If you wanna**_

_**You can change your clothes**_

_**If you wanna**_

_**If you change your mind**_

_**Well that's the way it goes**_

He obviously didn't care for me the same way that she cared for him. Why should I be upset by this? I should just let it go and move on. Right? Wrong Kelsi, and you know it! I groaned as I hauled a box into the bedroom of my tiny apartment. I began throwing his stuff carelessly into it.

_**But I'm gonna keep your jeans**_

_**And your old black hat**_

'_**Cause I wanna**_

_**They look good on me**_

_**You're never gonna get them back**_

_**At least not today**_

_**Not today, not today**_

Once everything that I was giving back was in the box I took put it in the living room. Who was I kidding? I couldn't give this stuff back to him. I sighed and grabbed the phone. I glanced at the clock 1 in the morning, oh well. I dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the groggy reply

"Troy I need you to do me a favor."

"Kelsi it's one in the morning what do you want?" he whispered, Gabs must be with him.

"I need you to come over." Tears were threatening to fall, but I wasn't going to let them.

"Can't this wait until morning?" he asked sleepily

"No, damn it Troy, I never ask for anyone to do anything. Now I'm asking you to come over here right now and get this damn box away from my apartment. I want you to get it far away." I sobbed into the phone

"Okay, okay, just calm down Kels, I'll be there in 20 minutes." He sighed

"Don't tell Gabs, please. Don't tell her where you went or what you're doing for me. I'll tell her, don't tell anyone. I'll tell them all when I'm ready." I whispered into the phone, pleading really.

I heard him sigh, "Fine, but this better be good." He grumbled. I giggled and hung up.

"_**Cause if it's over let it go and**_

_**Come tomorrow it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

True to his word, 20 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Troy Bolton standing there in jeans, a t-shirt, and flip flops. He looked truly tired. Well, it was 1:45 now.

I let him in, "What's up Kels?" he asked me with a yawn.

"Sorry to wake you but I need this box to go." I said, handing him a large box.

"Where to and why not tomorrow, when normal people are up?" he asked

"To Jason's and now because I want it out of my apartment. And I can't take it because he dumped me tonight, well last night I guess. I want it gone." Tears began to stream down my face. "Please Troy, just take it to his apartment. I want it out, please promise me you'll do it tonight to." I looked up at him hopefully.

He nodded, and pulled me into his arms. He gave me a kiss on the head and rocked me while I cried. Finally he told me to get some sleep and that he'd come by tomorrow. He grabbed the box and left. I smiled, it felt like a small weight was off my shoulders, well it's a start at least.

_**Laugh it off, let it go and **_

_**When you wake up it will seem **_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**_

_**You can say you're bored**_

_**If you wanna**_

_**You can act real tough**_

_**If you wanna**_

_**You can say you're torn**_

_**But I've heard enough**_

I crawled into bed ready to get some sleep, it'd been a long night. I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn

"I took it there last night. I didn't explain, I just told him it was for him and left. He was confused, but I guess he'll know when he opens the box." It was Troy, I smiled

"Thank you Troy. I owe you one." I said

"You don't owe me anything. You're my baby sister, I'd do anything for you, even beat up one of my brothers. I want to know what happened though, when you're ready I want to hear what he said." Troy was angry, it was evident in his voice.

"Maybe you could come over tonight and I'll explain, and Troy, thanks, really that means a lot to me that you came over at 1:30 in the morning and did that for me." I sighed

"Hey it really wasn't a problem." He said and hung up,

Just as I put my phone down it rang again. I groaned, no more sleep I guess.

"Hey Kels." It was Sharpay

"What's up. Lunch Lava Springs 1 hour." She hung up. I guess I better get ready. He'll probably be there, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

_**Thank you, you've made my mind up for me**_

_**When you started to ignore me**_

_**Do you see a single tear**_

_**It isn't gonna happen here**_

_**At least not today**_

_**Not today, not today**_

I pulled into the parking lot and saw his car there already. This is it. I walked into the dining room and saw my friends I went and sat down. Troy smiled at me. He'd taken the empty seat next to Jason I bet. I sat next to Zeke, across from Troy, Jason, and Taylor.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile. I looked good I thought. If I was going to see him so soon I was going to look incredible. In my tight jeans, low cut black halter and black stilettos.

"Wow Kelly, you look hot." Gabi said with a smile

"Thanks Gabs." I replied, tossing a triumphant smirk at Jason. Only he and Troy seemed to notice.

'_**Cause if it's over let it go and**_

_**Come tomorrow it will seem **_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

We had a generally good time, it was civil at least. I didn't say a word to Jason the whole time, neither did Troy. Jason was pretty quiet though. Just my luck Sharpay caught on.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked, the table looked at her, Troy, Jason and I knew what she was talking about, we looked down.

"Troy, Jason, and Kelsi know exactly what I'm talking about." She said suspiciously

"No we don't." We said at the same time.

Gabi eyed us suspiciously. "Does this have something to do with why you were gone last night, or should I say this morning?" she asked

I gulped, she wouldn't think Troy cheated on her, would she? Then they'd side with him when this was his fault.

"This morning?" Chad asked

"Yes, at 1 to be precise. I felt you get out of bed. Then you were gone. You weren't back until 2:30." She looked at Troy. He looked at me. I looked at Jason. He looked at the ground. Guilty bastard.

"It's none of ya'lls business." He said.

"Damn right it's my business." Gabi said

"It doesn't involve you Gabriella, just let it go." Uh-oh he used her full name. She let it drop. Damn do I owe him. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Troy and glared at Jason. Everything was quiet.

_**Laugh it off, let it go and**_

_**When you wake up it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**_

_**If you're over me, I'm already over you**_

_**If it's all be done what is left to do?**_

_**How can you hang up if the line is dead**_

_**If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead**_

_**If you're movin' on I'm already gone**_

_**If the light is off then it isn't on**_

_**At least not today**_

_**Not today, not today**_

I walked into my apartment. That had been a living hell. I guess I better tell Gabs, so she trusts Troy again. I grabbed the phone and dialed Troy.

"Bring Gabs over. I want her to know. I want her to trust you, I'm not going to be the cause of another break up."

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want to sweetie." He said sweetly, I could almost feel Gabs glare.

"I want to." I confirmed

"15 minutes." He said and hung up.

'_**Cause if it's over let it go and **_

_**Come tomorrow it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**I'm just bird that's already flown away**_

"Hello sweetie." Gabi said sarcastically when she walked into my apartment

"You know I'm not doing Troy." I spat

"Really now?" she asked

"You think that little of me? I called him to come pick up a box of Jason's things and take them to his apartment because I couldn't stand to have them around a moment longer since he dumped me." I got up and locked myself in my room. There was silence in the other room. When I came out 2 hours later they were still there, only with ice cream. Gabi must have sent Troy for it because I already ate all of mine.

_**Laugh it off let it go**_

_**When you wake up it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**Haven't you heard**_

_**If it's over let it go and **_

_**Come tomorrow it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**I'm just a bird that's already flown away**_

When they left I felt so much better. I was even okay that I'd see him again tonight at Ryan's house.

_**Laugh it off let it go and **_

_**When you wake up it will seem**_

_**So yesterday, so yesterday**_

_**Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**_

"Troy go to Jason's, we're going to have a little chat with him." Gabi instructed, Troy smiled and turned the car around.

Song: So Yesterday by Hilary Duff

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Bubbly

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bubbly

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

'_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

I smiled as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I started making breakfast for Troy and me. I laughed as our dog Walter barked his good morning to me. Troy came out and lazily slung an arm over my shoulder, causing me to giggle as I put the breakfast on the table.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile **_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

Troy kissed my nose as we sat down to eat. The second we started we heard a crack of thunder. "Rain." I said with a smile, I always loved the rain. Being home with Troy and Walter, all snuggled up under a blanket with them.

_**The rain is fallin' on my window pane**_

_**But we are hidin' in a safer place**_

_**Under the covers stayin' dry and warm **_

_**You give me feelings that I adore**_

We put in a movie and sat down under a huge blanket. Just being together, Walter was at our feet. It was perfect, the perfect Saturday, no friends, no family, no work, no children, we're both teachers so teenagers are a good portion of our life.

_**They start in my toes**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**What am I gonna say?**_

_**When you make me feel this way?**_

_**I just, mmm**_

We cleaned up our stuff from the movie and walked out on the porch. We had this incredible little house on the beach. It was a good drive to work every morning, but boy was it worth it. Troy wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Rain smells good." I said

"Smells like you." He laughed lightly, causing me to giggle.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

I yawned and pulled away. The rain makes me tired. I went to lay down, my head was beginning to hurt slightly. Troy followed me as I crawled back into our unmade bed. He slid in next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, spooning me, as Walter climbed onto the foot of the bed.

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

'_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

I woke up to find only Walter in bed with me. I smiled as I heard singing. I went into the kitchen and watched as Troy made dinner. I guess he knew I was there. He quickly spun around and gave me a kiss on my nose. I giggled yet again.

_**It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feelin' shows**_

'_**Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time now**_

_**Holdin' me tight**_

_**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**_

_**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**_

Song: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

Review

Mollie XOXO


	22. One Sweet Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

One Sweet Love

_**Just about the time the shadows call**_

_**I undress my mind and dare you to follow**_

_**Paint a portrait of a mystery**_

_**Only close my eyes and you are here with me**_

She closed her eyes. It'd been five years and she still couldn't get him out of her head. She'd had boyfriends since him, but she just couldn't hold onto anything. She'd loved him with every fiber in her body, "Guess that wasn't enough." She mumbled as the bell rang and her Calculus class entered the room.

_**A nameless face to think I see**_

_**To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone**_

_**A heart I'd swear I'd recognize **_

_**Is made out of my own devices**_

_**Could I be wrong?**_

Sometimes she thought she'd dreamt it up. It had been a whirlwind relationship. Lasting only a month. A meager month and five years later she still dwelled on it. His face was becoming blurry and she was having to create the rest of it in her mind. But she couldn't forget their passion. The fire that their relationship had, it had her coming back for more even after another argument.

_**The time that I've taken**_

_**I pray is not wasted**_

_**Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?**_

Was that it? Was that the only chance she got? Was she actually able to ruin her one chance at true love? A student raised a hand with a question.

_**Sleepless nights you creep inside of me**_

_**Paint your shadows on the breath that we share**_

_**You take more than just my sanity**_

_**You take my reason not to care**_

_**No ordinary wings I'll need**_

_**The sky itself will carry me back to you**_

_**The things I dream that I can do **_

_**I'll open up the moon for you**_

_**Just come down soon**_

She closed her eyes. Dreaming of their nights together, did he remember? Or did he not actually exist? She was beginning to question whether it was all a lie now. She'd have given him everything. Guess it just wasn't enough.

_**The time that I've taken**_

_**I pray it's not wasted**_

_**Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?**_

_**Ready and waiting **_

_**For a heart worth of breaking**_

_**But I'd settle for an honest mistake**_

_**In the name of one sweet love**_

_**Savor the sorrow to soften the pain **_

_**Sip on the southern rain, as I do**_

_**I don't look don't touch don't do anything**_

_**But hope that there is a you**_

He didn't exist. That was the final verdict. She was ready to let this go. There was no way he could've. If he really did then he'd be here now, he wouldn't have left her after a month. She had to just let it go. She walked into school with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. People were shocked.

_**The earth that is the space between **_

_**I'd banish it from under me to get to you**_

_**Your unexpected love provides my solitary's suicide**_

_**Oh I wish I knew**_

No, she's not going to go back there. She decided to leave that place behind and look for something better. Her thoughts weren't allowed to drift back there.

_**The time that I've taken**_

_**I pray it's not wasted**_

_**Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?**_

_**Ready and waiting**_

_**For a heart worth of breaking**_

_**But I'd settle for an honest mistake**_

_**In the name of one sweet love**_

"Hello Gabriella." She looked up, there he was, he was more handsome than she remembered.

"Troy?" she choked out.

He nodded, "Can we talk? I need to apologize, for all those years ago." He smiled, that heart melting smile.

She nodded and looked at her class, "If you'd like to take a seat, I have a free period next." He nodded and sat at her desk, waiting for her. She'd been waiting for him, for five whole years.

She smiled to herself, "One sweet love." She mumbled

Song: One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles

Review

Mollie XOXO


	23. The Wrong Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Wrong Girl

Troy Bolton had it all, the fame, the money, the girl. Then what was he missing?

_**You've got a great apartment and a real nice car**_

_**The job you've always wanted, you're gonna go far**_

_**You've got everything you need in this world**_

_**But you've got the wrong girl**_

Gabriella Montez sighed, she knew that she was Troy's best friend, but please, shouldn't she say something about this idiot that he was getting ready to marry. Plus he was paying for the wedding. It was ridiculous. She was so self-absorbed and liked expensive things, especially when attractive men bought them for her.

_**Everybody's lookin' 'cause she looks so hot**_

_**You don't know it yet but I know what you got**_

_**Go ahead and give it a whirl**_

_**But you've got the wrong girl**_

Taylor looked down her nose at Marissa, she was dressed like a slut in her opinion. In the low cut shirt, the short skirt, and the six inch heels. Teenagers dressed like that not 29 year old women. What does Troy see in her? I always figured he and Brie would end up together, guess not though.

_**If you're looking for love, you're looking too hard**_

_**You can't see that what you need **_

_**Is right in you're backyard**_

_**You were blinded by diamonds**_

_**And you missed a pearl**_

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

Sharpay Evans always found it funny that Troy never noticed Gabriella. Gabriella went on and on about how hot he was she first met him, when she moved to Albuquerque in the 10th grade. But she just accepted that he didn't like her and accepted the role as the best friend. She fingered her engagement ring and smiled, Zeke was a great guy. Back to Troy and Boo, Shar. She sighed, what was Michelle talking about again?

_**Does she like fishing?**_

_**Four wheelin' in the woods?**_

_**Will she get her hands greasy up underneath the hood?**_

_**I'll bet she never listens to Merle**_

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

Zeke Baylor threw a glance at his fiancée Sharpay. He could tell that she wasn't listening. Hell, neither was he. The baboon was rambling on about something stupid again. Marissa was so self-absorbed. Why does he like her? Troy always went for the sporty types. Like Bell, well, he never went for Gabriella, but always for people like Bell. You know smart, good, solid, outdoorsy people. Hm, why did he never ask Bell out? She'd have been perfect for him.

_**If you're looking for love**_

_**You're looking too hard**_

_**You can't see that what you need**_

_**Is right in your backyard**_

_**You were blinded by diamonds**_

_**And you missed a pearl**_

_**You've got the wrong girl**_

Chad looked away. Looking at Marissa was blinding him. She was so fake, she had that I-used-daddy's-money-to-have-too-much-plastic-surgery look. Haha, that was kind of funny, good one Chad. Ugh, why couldn't he just be with El Bell? That would make our lives so much easier. And I wouldn't have to listen to Taylor complain. Troy doesn't even look happy.

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

_**You've got the wrong girl**_

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

_**Yeah, you've got the wrong girl**_

"Marissa." Troy interrupted her rambling.

"Yes Troykins?" he flinched at the nickname and saw Ella stifle a laugh

"I think we need to break up." She looked shocked for a minute.

She stood up, knocking the chair over as she went, leave it to Marissa to make a scene, "WHAT? WHY? TROYKINS!" she whined.

"I've got the wrong girl." He said simply, sending a wink towards Gabriella.

Song: The Wrong Girl by Lee Ann Womack

Review

Mollie XOXO


	24. I Need You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Need You

_**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey**_

_**I wanna smoke that cigarette**_

_**I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath**_

That's what she was like. An addiction. He craved her, he needed her. She was like a drug. He was shooting in L.A, while she was shooting in Texas. This wasn't working. He NEEDED to be with her.

_**I wanna ride across West Virginia**_

_**In the back seat of a Cadillac**_

_**You know some cowboys like me go out like that**_

He sighed as he did another take. He kept messing this scene up and people were slowly getting tired of him. He just needed to get on a plane for Texas. He needed to feel her underneath him, he needed to hear her moaning his name again. "CUT" the director called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_**So I need you like a needle needs a vein**_

_**Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs rain**_

_**I need you like a lighthouse on the coast**_

_**Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost**_

_**I need you**_

He did the take again, he managed to get it right this time and earned himself a break. "Come on." He told himself. "Stop thinking about her for one hour, then you can, then you'll be done with work."

_**I wanna get lost in some corner booth**_

_**Cantina Mexico**_

_**I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio**_

"CUT" damn it, the director was yelling again. This long distance thing wasn't working out. She needed him, she needed to see him, to hear him, to smell him, to feel him. He's like a drug that she needed. She craved for him. He was like oxygen, he was a necessity.

_**I wanna wrap the moon around us**_

_**Lay beside you skin on skin**_

_**Make love 'till the sun comes up**_

'_**Till the sun goes down again**_

She wanted to feel him, she missed him so much. She kept fucking up everything she was doing. She groaned. I need to stop thinking about this, this is bad. She kept telling herself. God but she just wanted to feel him inside of her again, she missed his kisses, the way he moaned whenever she gently, almost teasingly, glided her fingers down his chest. It was awful. She needed him, right here, right now.

'_**Cause I need you like a needle needs a vein**_

_**Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain**_

_**I need you like a lighthouse on a coast**_

_**Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost**_

_**I need you**_

She finally got the break she'd been longing for. She sat under the umbrella in the hot Texas sun, craving for him, for a massage from him. God just to feel his hands work their way over her sore muscles, she moaned slightly. She jumped awake at her name. She was getting weird looks.

_**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey **_

_**I wanna smoke that cigarette**_

_**You know some cowboys like me go out like that**_

_**So I need you, oh, I need you**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you**_

His plane landed in Texas, in the city where she was shooting. He just left, ran off the set, got in his car, and drove to the airport. Now he was here, he'd finally see her…

She ran, she ran to the car she'd rented and jumped in it, putting the keys in the ignition. She was going, she was headed to L.A, even if it put her job on the line. She was going to be with him. She was at the airport, just walking towards the gates to get on a plane…

_**Oh, I need you, I need you**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

She jumped slightly, she saw a face she knew. "Zac!" she screamed.

He heard her voice, he must have imagined it, but looked up anyhow. There she was running to him. "Ness!" he screamed.

They met each other halfway, and in the middle of the airport he caught her in his arms. He immediately attacked her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted forever. She opened her mouth before he could even ask. Their tongues danced together. Finally oxygen became and issue and they pulled apart. Zac started sucking at her neck, finding her sensitive spots, loving the sound of her moaning his name.

"My car, my hotel room. Now." She moaned out

"Good thing I didn't bother to bring luggage." He laughed, letting her down as they intertwined their fingers to head to the front doors of the airport.

_**Oh I need you too…**_

Song: I Need You by Tim McGraw

Review

Mollie XOXO


	25. All I Ever Need is You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

All I Ever Need is You

She put dress on and held her breath as her best friend zipped it up.

"You look amazing." Sharpay cooed, in awe, she was the first to go, and it was scary.

"Really? Does it look okay?" Gabriella was suddenly so incredibly nervous. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but now she was scared out of her mind

"Relax Brie." Taylor told her, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, Troy loves you, so it's all good." Kelsi assured her

"Chill, this is YOUR day." Michelle said, giving her a peck on the cheek

"Here," Sharpay said, handing her the bouquet.

_**Sometimes when I'm down and all alone**_

_**Just like a child without a home**_

_**The love you give me keeps me hanging on, ohh honey**_

_**All I ever need is you**_

"Dude, I'm so nervous. What if she says no?" Troy asked his best man

Zeke just shook his head, "Chill dude, she's with ya all the way."

"Yeah, she loves the 'stuffing' out of you" Chad quoted his fiancée Taylor McKessie

"Dude, don't do that." Jason scolded

"Come on dude, it's almost time." Ryan fixed his tie slightly.

_**You're my first love you're my last**_

_**You're my future, you're my past**_

_**And loving you is all I ask, honey**_

_**All I ever need is you**_

"Briella? Are you ready hone?" Greg Montez walked into the room.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah Papi. I'm ready now." She took a deep breath and took her father's outstretched hand.

"What team?" Taylor asked

"Wildcats!" the girls screamed

"What team?" she asked again

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?" Taylor asked

"Get'cha head in the game!" They screamed together. Greg just shook his head.

_**Winters come and they go**_

_**And we watch the melting snow**_

_**Sure as summer follows spring **_

_**All the things you do**_

_**Give me a reason to build my world around you**_

The priest came in the room, "It's Showtime boys." He said with a smile

Troy took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

"What team?" Chad asked

"Wildcats!" the guys hollered

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?" Chad asked

"Get'cha head in the game!" They all cheered together. The priest shook his head, this was an interesting group.

_**Some med follow rainbows I am told**_

_**Some men search for silver some for gold**_

_**I have found my treasure in your soul honey**_

_**All I ever need is you**_

Troy watched as Sharpay walked down the aisle, then Taylor, then Kelsi, and finally Michelle.

Finally Gabriella and her father entered. Troy's breath hitched in his throat, she was gorgeous, breath taking, amazing, beautiful, he could go on and on and on forever.

Soon she was next to him. They both took a deep breath. "Hey Wildcat." She mouthed. "Hey Princess." He mouthed back. "I love you." She mouthed. "I love you too." He mouthed back.

Then came the vows, then the rings.

_**Without love I'd never find a way**_

_**Through ups and downs of every single day**_

_**I won't sleep at night until you say my honey**_

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed each other passionately, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton." The church erupted in cheers.

_**All I ever need is you…**_

Song: All I Ever Need is You by Sonny and Cher

Review

Mollie XOXO


	26. Let it Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Let it Ride

_**Puts on her black eye shadow**_

_**Turns up the volume on her stereo**_

_**Yeah she's looking fine**_

Everyone watched as a Lexus went speeding through the streets. They couldn't see who was inside, but everyone wanted to know. Albuquerque was a small town, everyone knew everyone, and everyone gossiped.

_**Wishing she was mine**_

_**First she's heading to the boulevard**_

_**Cruisn' up like a movie star**_

_**With the seat pushed back**_

_**Windows tinted black**_

"Who's in there?" Chad Danforth caught the ball that Troy Bolton passed him in their two-on-two game with Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross.

"I dunno." Troy said "Any clues dude?" Everyone shook their heads

"Look, they're pulling into the house down the street." Zeke pointed to the house with a Sold sign on it.

_**She feels like a queen**_

_**She's living for the moment**_

_**She's never slowing down**_

_**Just close your eyes and let it ride**_

_**She's traveling speed of sound**_

"Great, a new life in a small town." Gabriella Montez mumbled as she fixed her hair in her rearview mirror. "Ugh, and those guys are staring at the car."

"Tell me about it," Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's stepsister spat, "They need to get back to aimlessly tossing the ball in the hoop."

Gabby giggled, "Think they know how to?" Sharpay laughed loudly

_**She's looking good as she hits the floor**_

_**She always leaves me wanting more**_

_**With her hair let down, groovin' to the sound**_

"Well, let's do this Pay." Sharpay nodded to her sister.

Gabriella opened the door, and in the true movie star fashion that she knew from growing up as the queen of Beverly Hills, she put one heeled sleek leg out of the car, then the other before lifting herself out of the car, turning around, bending over and picking up her clutch. Sharpay, of course, did the same thing. Earning glances from all the passerbys.

_**She feels like a queen**_

Gabriella and Sharpay smirked as they pushed their oversized sunglasses on their heads.

"Gabby, Shar!" They turned to see Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin and Gabi's stepbrother open the front door and walk out to greet them. "How was the drive?"

"You know." Gabby said, turning her attention to an attractive blue eyed boy with sandy brown hair, who was shooting baskets.

"Not much to see in this town." Sharpay smirked as she caught a glimpse of an attractive dark skinned boy out of the corner of her eye.

"I dunno about that Pay, looks like there are some sights down there." Gabby said pointing in the direction of the boys.

"Wanna go down there?" Sharpay asked

"Hm, let's." Gabby replied with a smirk, "You comin' Ry?" she asked as she and Pay linked arms.

"I think I'll leave you two to breaking their hearts." Ryan laughed at his sisters.

_**She's living for the moment**_

_**She's never slowing down**_

_**Just close your eyes and let it ride**_

_**She's traveling speed of sound**_

"Dude, hot girls at 12 o'clock." Chad said

"First off, way to be obvious, and secondly, that's 10 o'clock." Zeke said shaking his head

"Hey there guys." Gabby said, eyeing Troy up and down.

Troy smirked, "Can we help you ladies?"

"I dunno got anything to offer?" She asked, the same smirk playing on her lips.

"Why does he always get the girls?" Chad whined

"He's not the only one." Jason said, he pointed to Zeke and Shar who were shamelessly flirting off to the side.

"That's really funny." Sharpay said, lightly hitting his arm

"I thought so too." Zeke replied

_**You gotta scream out loud**_

_**Stand out from the crowd**_

_**That's what it's all about**_

"You certainly don't look like you belong in our humble town." Troy commented, looking at the way Gabriella carried herself and was dressed

"Probably not, we're from Beverly Hills." She smiled proudly

"Ah, a spoiled L.A. rich kid." Troy said

"I suppose you could definitely say we get what we want. But we don't always want what we get…" She smirked at his confusion "Take it as you want Bolton."

"You sure do like to stand out."

"I'm an individual, that's for sure." She smiled at him, her million dollar smile, which he gladly returned

_**She's living for the moment **_

_**She's never slowing down**_

_**Just close your eyes and let it ride**_

_**She's traveling speed of sound**_

"What can we say?" Sharpay smirked

"We like to live on the edge." Gabby gave her famous smirk before the girls strutted away, arms linked, without so much as glancing back.

"You know what Pay?"

"This move might not be too bad." Shar finished, Gabby nodded her agreement.

Song: Let it Ride by Wave

Review

Mollie XOXO


	27. Everybody Does

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Everybody Does

"Mommy it was so awful. He was kissing her, right in front of me. Well, he didn't know I was there, but still, that doesn't make it any better." Lila cried

"Baby, I know, but you've gotta be strong. He's not worth it, he's not worth you." Vanessa Efron reassured her daughter

_**This ain't the first time you've fallen in love**_

_**With your heart wide open**_

"But I don't want to let him go." Lila sighed

"Princess, you know he's not the only guy out there. There's someone better than him." Zac comforted his daughter

_**Feeling just like a fool knowing that**_

_**You're the only one left holding on**_

"She won't stop crying." Vanessa sighed, putting the tray of coffee on the table in the middle of their living room.

"That bad?" Ashley Murillo asked

"Worse." Zac sighed, pouring himself and Vanessa cups of coffee

"Anything we can do?" Monique Bleu asked

"Yeah, we could kick the guys ass." Corbin Bleu suggested, Monique laid a restraining hand on her husband's arm.

"Think I haven't thought of that?" Zac hissed, "He broke my baby's heart, but then Ness gave me a good long list of reasons why that's not the answer."

"Well, she hasn't given me one." Jared Murillo mumbled.

"I'll give you one sweetie." Ashley suggested sweetly.

"She'll find someone new, just give it time." Lucas Grabeel assured his friends.

"Yeah, it'll happen." Brenda Grabeel confirmed

_**He broke your heart**_

_**You can't cry hard enough**_

_**But you're not the only one**_

"Look Lil, this happens to everyone. Trust me, it'll get better." Carrie Murillo assured her best friend.

"How can you say that?" Lila sighed, she was heart broken

_**Everybody loves someone**_

_**Everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**Everybody says they'll never fall again**_

_**But everybody does**_

_**Yeah, everybody does**_

"Baby doll, just let it go. This may not comfort you, but it's gonna happen again. Maybe not the same situation, but another rough break up will happen." Vanessa sighed at the look on her daughter's face. Pure horror.

_**How many times have you said he's the one**_

_**And found out that he wasn't**_

_**Always thinking it's gonna hurt forever**_

_**But then one day it doesn't anymore**_

_**You've come so far **_

_**Still a long way to go**_

_**Just remember you're never alone**_

"Look, you'll find a lot of guys and say that he's the one. And it'll be tough when you realize they're not, but when you find the one." Zac sighed, looking out the window at his wife who was gardening, "it'll make up for all the wrong ones." Lila smiled.

_**Everybody loves someone**_

_**Everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**Everybody says they'll never fall again**_

_**But everybody does**_

_**Yeah, everybody does**_

"Look there's a cute guy!" Carrie said squealing. They were at a party at Trey Bleu's house.

"Yeah, oh my God, is he looking over here?" Lila asked

"Oh he's looking at you Lil, smile." Carrie commanded as the guy began walking over.

_**Everybody jumps in**_

_**Never really knowin'**_

_**Where it's really goin'**_

_**You just have to trust in**_

_**Your heart, oh yeah**_

"What should I do?" Lila asked nervously

"Be nice and flirt. Show Ryan who's boss. Oh, and what luck, Ryan just walked in." Carrie squealed in delight

"Okay, here it goes." Lila took a deep breath.

_**Everybody loves someone**_

_**Everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**Everybody says, they'll never fall again**_

_**But everybody loves someone**_

_**Everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**Everybody says, they'll never fall again**_

_**But everybody does**_

_**Yeah, everybody does**_

"Hey I'm Cole."

"Lila."

_**Everybody does**_

Song: Everybody Does by Martina McBride

Review

Mollie XOXO


	28. Accidentally in Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Accidentally in Love

Vanessa sighed in frustration, she really didn't understand Zac, his actions were completely contradictory. One minute he was the sweet guy she loved, the next, well, he would act like a complete and utter ass.

_**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"**_

Zac groaned. He didn't understand. He felt something different for Vanessa and it seriously scared the shit out of him. What was the deal, they were really good friends. No they were best friends. Well, maybe he didn't just want to be best friends with her. Maybe he wanted more. Wait was he talking about love?

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time**_

_**I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it **_

They were wondering around the High School Musical set. It was 1 in the morning and Kenny was letting them have a break before they continued. They were on a tight schedule and they were behind, so they were here until about 4 every morning, and they'd be back at 10.

As they walked they didn't even notice that they were holding hands.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**_

_**But I don't know nothing about love**_

They were standing outside the premiere of High School Musical. The cameras were flashing and they were having an amazing time. They were laughing and hugging each other as they allowed the questions to float in one ear and out the other. Finally they entered the theater and took their seats next to one another. When the lights went down Vanessa naturally laid her head on Zac's shoulder and he instinctively put an arm around Vanessa.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Because everybody's after love**_

She was sitting in his apartment kicking his ass at Grand Theft Auto, mercilessly too. That was it, she won. She began dancing around in victory as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly he got an idea and began chasing her around. Finally, he caught her and they went falling onto the floor. He was on top of her, he laughed as he began tickling her like there was no tomorrow.

_**So I said, "I'm a snowball running"**_

_**Running down into this spring**_

_**That's coming all this love melting under**_

_**Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**_

They were lying on the beach with Ashley Tisdale just soaking up the sun. Suddenly she got up and ran into the water. Ashley watched as he followed her. They splashed each other and wrestled, until they collapsed on the sand at the water's edge. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Best friends my ass." Ashley mumbled with a smile.

_**Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

He was pouting, trying to get his way, but he was losing as she dragged him out of his apartment and to his car. He sighed in defeat as he dug his keys out of his pocket to lock the door. Once they were settled in the car he reluctantly drove to the mall. He complained the whole way in, but was enjoying the excited look on her face as they entered. They walked in, arms linked, as they went in and out of shops and she tried things on, really not interested in buying, just wanting to be out of the house. He laughed when she came out in the most hideous outfit they could find in Bells.

_**These lines of lightening **_

_**Mean we're never alone**_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

They settled down on the couch of her house, under a blanket with popcorn and sodas as Saw II began. The rain was pounding on the roof, thunder crashed, and lightening struck all around the house. She jumped under the blanket and deep into his arms. He laughed as she screamed when the power went out with a crash. He pulled her out of the blanket and laid them down, allowing her to bury herself deep into his side, as he hid his face in her long locks. Everything seemed so right.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once upon a time in love**_

She yawned and stretched. She realized that there was something draped across her stomach. She looked down and saw his arm. Then she looked up, the T.V. was still on and the default screen for the Sony DVD player had popped up. They'd fallen asleep on his couch watching Grease. She smiled, he'd agreed to her movie with no complaint what so ever.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

She shivered at the thought of him. She listened to the rain calmly pelt on her rooftop. She turned over and frowned when she realized she was alone. She missed him when he wasn't around, even though she'd spent the whole day with him she wanted him there now. Maybe this was love, maybe they were meant to be.

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love**_

_**Accidentally**_

He'd spent the whole day with her again, but now he wanted to spend the night with her. He wanted to be with her all the time. He never wanted to be apart from her. He listened to the rain, and laughed, remembering the last time they were together when it rained, watching Saw II. It hit like a ton of bricks, he was in love with his best friend. Maybe they were meant to be after all.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her**_

"Zac." Vanessa began, "I have something to tell you."

Zac smiled at her, "Me too Ness. Let me go first?" She nodded, "Ness, I think- um, I love you." He blurted out, blushing, "As more than a best friend." He looked away, sure that she was going to slap him or something.

She surprised him by standing up, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you too." He just smiled down at her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yes." And they stood like that, there was no need to seal it with a kiss, they were both perfectly content with standing, nuzzled together like that.

_**Love, I'm in love**_

Song: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

Review

Mollie XOXO


	29. Ever, Ever After

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ever, Ever After

_**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true**_

_**Deep down inside we want to believe they still do**_

_**And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story**_

_**Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

She smiled as she walked down the aisle. Her father gave her away. They said their vows. It was their perfect day. They went on the perfect honey moon in Hawaii. They loved each other with every fiber in their bodies. They always had, since they first laid eyes on each other in that ski lodge where that damn man made them get on that stage to sing. Thank God for him. She smiled, his name was Rick and he was here on their day, he'd brought them together 9 years ago.

_**Ever, ever after**_

_**If we just don't get it our own way**_

_**Ever, ever after**_

_**It may only be a wish away**_

They rushed to the hospital at 3 in the morning, she was screaming in pain. After 13 hours of the seemingly endless pain, she held him in her arms for the first time. Her baby boy. She looked up at her husband of 5 years and smiled. He smiled down, he was so proud, so happy. Their life was complete, they had a beautiful baby boy.

_**Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**_

_**Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe**_

_**Unafraid, unashamed**_

_**There is joy to be claimed in this world**_

_**You even might wind up being glad to be you**_

He was scared, he didn't know what to do. He had this passion, this passion he didn't want to keep bottled up inside of him, but he was the captain of the basketball team. His dad was the coach. His mom was a science teacher. They wouldn't want him to sing, would they. Finally he bucked up the courage to ask them. To his surprise they smiled.

"Did you know, son, that your mother and I were in a musical or two in high school?" his father told him at dinner.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah baby. We did our share of singing. And I was on the Decathlon team and your daddy was the captain of his basketball team." His mother smiled at his concern

"But the cliques…" he whined

"We made it past them with no problem, you can too. Talk to your friends. Tell them how you feel. Trust me when I say, they're parent will hurt them if they have a problem with it." His father told him.

_**Ever, ever after**_

_**Though the world will tell you it's not smart**_

_**Ever, ever after**_

_**The world can be yours if you let your heart **_

_**Believe in ever, ever after**_

He came running into the science room, "Mom, we got it! We got the leads, we're going to be in the play."

His mother turned around and smiled, he smiled when he saw his dad was there too, "Congratulations baby." She cooed

"Mom I'm not a baby."

"Oh, sorry my bad." She smirked, he gave both her and his father a huge hug.

_**No wonder your heart feels it's flying**_

_**Your head feels it's spinning**_

_**Each happy ending's a brand new beginning**_

_**Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**_

She cried as she watched him up at the alter. He was waiting on her to be walked down the aisle. She clung to her husband's hand as she watched their son move on. Sure he'd gone to college, sure he'd gotten his own apartment, but now she was losing him to another woman. This was an entirely new challenge.

_**To ever, ever after**_

_**Forever could even start today**_

_**Ever, ever after**_

_**Maybe it's just one wish away**_

_**Your ever, ever after**_

She smiled down at the baby girl in her arms, her granddaughter. It was surreal, she remembered being in here just 30 years ago, and being handed a beautiful baby boy. She looked up at her husband and began crying, "Oh Troy…" She sobbed

"Yes El, I know, he's really all grown up." Troy comforted her

"I feel so old." She whined

He laughed, "Hey, think of it as a new adventure."

She looked up at him, "What adventure?" she eyed him suspiciously

"At home there are two tickets to England." She gasped, "And that's just the beginning, we're going to travel across Europe, just like we always wanted to do. Happy anniversary El Bell." Troy leaned down and kissed his wife of 35 years.

_**(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**_

Tyler Bolton leaned down and gave his tired wife, Lily Baylor Bolton, a kiss on the lips as he handed her their baby girl, Ella Rose Bolton.

_**Oh, forever ever after…**_

Song: Ever, Ever After by Carrie Underwood

Review

Mollie XOXO


	30. Only Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Only Hope

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to m over**_

_**And over and over again**_

Sharpay sighed as she went over the tempo change with the rehearsal pianist again. "No I don't like it. That doesn't work!" she yelled in her face.

The woman nodded meekly, "Yes Ms. Evans."

"Shar, give it a rest. Lucy's trying. We don't know what you want."

"Ugh, shove it Ryan." Sharpay stormed out of the piano room in her mansion.

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

SHARPAY' POV

There's no way that he likes me. Why would he? I'm a selfish snob. And he's an amazingly perfect guy. God, why is this so hard. Why can't everything be normal? Why did he HAVE to talk to me? Why did he have to make me see him, and all he has to offer. No I'm not supposed to like him, my goal was Troy. My goal IS Troy. My goal is so NOT Troy. Ugh, Gabrielle or whatever her name is can have him.

_**Sing to me a song of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

She was walking in her spacious backyard, across the little bridge, through the English Gardens. She was looking at the skies and spotted a shooting star. "If I can have one wish, it's for him to likely, even after I told him to evaporate."

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

SHAPRAY'S POV

This isn't right. I keep seeing him over and over. Why was I rude to him again? Oh right because I'm an idiot. I'm just going to close my eyes and go to sleep and he's not going to be there and when I wake up everything will be back to normal.

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm giving you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony**_

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm giving it back**_

That's it, I'm going to talk to him, and I'm going to do it today. I walked into school, shit, he's standing over there with all his friends. Okay, you just go over and ask to talk to him.

"Zeke." Great he looks really shocked, he probably thinks I'm a bitch, well I am one, but that I'm going to chew his head off again. "A word?" I asked, okay that sounded snobby. His friends glared at me as he nodded, poor boy, I've ruined him. He followed me around the corner.

"I want to apologize." He looked shocked and happy? Happy yeah, that's good okay continue Shar, "I was really rude when I shouldn't have been because you're really nice and really cute, and you play basketball and cook and you're really hot, and I'm going to stop speaking now." I blushed, yes I blushed, and took a breath, "Anyways. I wanted to say sorry and I know you don't need to forgive me, but I would love to watch you play ball sometime." I turned and began walking away, that wasn't so bad.

"Wait, watch me OR Troy play ball?" he spoke

I turned around, "You. I don't want to watch Troy play ball. Gabriella can have him, he's not the one that I'm interested in."

"And who are you interested in?"

"Well, who do I want to watch play ball?" Oh my God, I'm flirting, he's flirting, and it's not over the top obnoxious, this is SO cool.

"Well you said me, but you're not…are you?" he asked hopefully. I smiled and walked over to him.

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, "What do you think?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm thinking yes." He breathed out.

"You'd be right about that." He took my hand, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to hang out with our friends." He said with a smile, I smiled back and intertwined our fingers. We walked past Ryan and Kelsi, "Ryan, Kelsi, wanna come?" they looked shocked, but followed nonetheless.

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours**_

_**I pray to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

Everyone went dead silent. "What's she doing here?" Chad finally asked

"She's with me." Zeke smiled down at me, and I smiled up at him. A real genuine smile. "Problem Danforth?" he asked. Chad shook his head.

"Why do you want to hang out with us?" Troy asked carefully.

"I want to be with Zeke, he saved me." I smiled and leaned into him. This was all going to work out.

"He saved you?" Ryan asked confused

"Yup, he's my only hope for sanity. And normalcy. And everything." He placed a kiss on the top of my head, causing me to giggle and blush. Everyone was silent for a minute. The bell rang. It was the beginning of homeroom with Darbus. We all groaned, everything was going to work out just fine.

Song: Only Hope by Mandy Moore

Review

Mollie XOXO


	31. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Drops of Jupiter (This is going to be a mixture of No one's POV and Chad's, you'll notice when it changes, I'm not going to mark it though because it'll break the continuity.)

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

Chad Danforth smiled, waiting by the baggage claim at the airport. Suddenly she came into view. She looked great, better than great.

_**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey**_

She walked over, but didn't notice him. Well, none of them had been in contact with her for a full year. She hadn't written or told them where she was so they could. She had been traveling the world. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Tay." She spun around. She'd grown up in that year. They'd all been in college, but she said she had to get away. She took a study abroad plan where she traveled the world taking classes a different universities.

"Chad." She smiled and turned away to look at the luggage. He frowned. He didn't understand why she wanted to leave for the last year of college. In that year he had beaten himself up, saying that it must have been him. Maybe it was. She found her luggage and went to get it off the caracal. He beat her to it, and picked it up.

"I've got a car. I'll take you wherever you want to go." He whispered.

"I'm staying with Gabi, Shar, Kels, and some random person." He nodded.

"Right, Michelle. Let's go then. I'm parked in B4." She nodded and began walking ahead of him.

_**She acts like summer and walks like rain**_

_**Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey**_

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon**_

_**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**_

We walked into the girls apartment. She was going to find that a lot had changed. Troy and Gabi were engaged, they were expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Ryan and his girlfriend, well fiancée, Michelle were getting married. Shar and Zeke were apartment hunting, as were Kelsi and Jason. It was just me. Taylor had told me to experiment and not wait for her this past year. The guys had tried to get me to date, but I couldn't it was too hard. I opened the door and found the gang in there. There was silence. I think everyone was upset when she left.

_**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way**_

_**To see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated?**_

Gabi pushed herself off of Troy's lap, "Hey Taylor." She smiled slightly, giving her a small hug. Zeke grabbed the remote control and muted the news, which was on T.V, it was all we watched, so afraid that something bad would happen to her while she was gone. The world was a scary place now.

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And then you missed me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself out there?**_

"I'm Michelle Parsons." Michelle stood up, she was 5'7", with light brown hair and green eyes, a pretty girl.

"Taylor McKessie. How do you fit in here?" her question was slightly rude, and had an attitude that she didn't leave with.

"Oh, I'm Ryan's fiancée." She smiled at Ryan, who got up and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Oh God," Gabi got up and ran to the bathroom. Troy smiled and followed her, he held her hair back and soothingly rubbed her back as she got sick. We all smiled. Gabi was great, she never complained, her hormones weren't all over the place. She was perfect. And they were so excited.

"She sick?" Taylor asked curtly

Sharpay smiled and looked at Zeke, they were going to be the Godparents, "Pregnant."

"We're the Godparents." Zeke said with a smile

"Lovely, she's too young." Taylor said, everyone frowned, she remained stiffly standing.

"So did you miss us?" Kelsi asked quietly

"Did you miss Chad?" Jason asked. Chad smiled hopefully, he'd waited on her. He loved her and had no idea what he had done wrong in the relationship.

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**_

_**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey**_

_**She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo**_

_**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey**_

"I grew up guys. I don't live in the same fantasy we used to live in, the one you clearly do." She smirked and finally sat on a chair that was slightly out of the group. We all frowned. Troy and Ella came back in.

"What if our 'fantasy' is how we're supposed to live our life?" Gabi asked as Troy handed her a glass of water, "Thanks babe." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah pregnant before you graduate." She spat

"We graduated last month. I'm four weeks pregnant. It happened after, and we were already engaged. And we're done with school. Troy's going to play for the Lakers, I've got an education degree. It's all good in this part of the world." Gabi responded coolly, rubbing her stomach gently.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**I'm afraid that she might think of me as **_

_**Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man**_

_**Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

"Look Taylor doesn't want to talk about what she's been up to. And she doesn't want to get into a moral discussion about you decide to live your lives." Taylor said flipping her hair.

Sharpay gasped, "Taylor, you sound just like me. When I was mean to you guys. Before that summer. You're a freaking Ice Queen. That's awful!" she exclaimed. Everything went silent.

"So what now Taylor?" Chad asked, "We're not good enough for you since we haven't traveled the world? Well, I hope that you're happy and found whatever it was you were looking for." Chad got up and walked out of the apartment.

"Troy, do you mind if I stay at your apartment tonight?' Gabi whispered to her fiancée, "I don't feel up to dealing with Ms. Universe here."

"Of course baby." Troy said, he slid his hand under her shirt and began drawing invisible designs.

"You know that he waited for you." Michelle said quietly, after all the stories she'd heard about Taylor McKessie, she couldn't believe that this was the same woman.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked

"He waited, all year, you were all he talked about. He refused to date anyone. Girls draped themselves over him. But he just brushed them off, all we heard about, all I heard about, was 'Taylor this and Taylor that, and she's so amazing and I love her so much and when she gets home I'm gonna scoop her up in my arms and tell her how much I never want to be apart from her again'. But who you just introduced me to, is not the same woman that everyone raved about. You're not very nice." Michelle observed, she knew she dug herself a grave when she started talking, so she might as well bury herself in it.

"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Taylor was in her face

"No one, no one here is good enough for you, are they? That's too bad because they missed you terribly." Michelle was also in her face. Ryan watched his fiancée with a small smile, she was a firecracker.

"You don't know anything about me at all. So I'd back off. It's not like you'll last anyhow. None of Ryan's relationships do." Taylor spat.

"That's it, back off of Michelle Taylor." Ryan screamed, now he was outraged. "You don't have to stay here tonight baby," he looked at Michelle and pushed a stray hair behind her ear, you can stay with us if you want."

"That sounds like a very good plan, thanks honey." Michelle wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist.

"Let's go now, I really don't think I want to be here any longer. Troy, Zeke, Jason, we'll see you guys at home." He and Michelle left.

_**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**_

_**Did you finally get the chance **_

_**To dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back to the Milky Way?**_

"Well, Tay. What do you want to talk about?" Kelsi asked, slightly sourly.

"Um, I don't know Kelsi, I'm really tired seeing as how I came in from England and all." Taylor said. Gabi got up and made her way to her bedroom. 10 minutes later she came out with a bag in hand.

"Well, you can stay in my room tonight. This whore is going to stay with her fiancée tonight. Let's go Troy." Troy nodded and took the bag from Gabi before following her out the door with a goodnight to Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Tay, what happened while you were gone? You used to be our friend. Now you're this stranger that we barely even know you." Jason commented dryly

"Look I'm a different person guys. Traveling the world opened up my eyes to how incredibly wasteful we spend our lives. You guys are wasting your time. Besides, you have no idea who all is out there in the world, you all may not be soulmates like you think." She challenged them.

"Well I don't want to go out looking for someone that may or may not exist. I've got the person that I love right here, and I wouldn't trade Zeke for anything in the world so you can just lay off with your theory about traveling the world looking for true love. Yours is right here Taylor and you know it, you're just to blind to see." Sharpay hissed, getting up and stomping into her bedroom.

_**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?**_

_**Was it everything you wanted to find?**_

_**And then you missed me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself out there**_

"I'm going to follow the blond." Zeke said and followed his girlfriend into her bedroom.

"Well this is awkward." Jason laughed at the situation.

"No shit Sherlock." Taylor spat

"Taylor lay off of him. He hasn't done anything wrong, he's just trying to lighten the tense mood which you have created." Kelsi calmly scolded her.

"Fine, but I wouldn't have come here if I knew this was the kind of greeting I would get." She yelled

"What do you mean this kind of greeting? We've been counting the moments down until we could see you again. We missed you so much Taylor, every night we watch the news and every time we hear about something bad we pray together that you're safe. Don't you understand how much we love you Tay?" Kelsi asked

Sharpay came out of the room, "And Michelle? Who you blew up at? She's been so excited about meeting you. She was one of Chad's friends and that's how she met Ry. Chad and Gabi, they haven't stopped singing your praises. They miss you. We missed our sister Tay Tay. And Chad, well he missed the love of his life. Give us a chance to prove to you that we're better than the world. It shouldn't take you this long to at least listen to us, after all you've only known the world a year, you've grown up with us." She continued.

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**_

_**Your best friend always sticking up for you**_

_**Even when I know you're wrong?**_

"You guys really missed me?" Taylor asked

"Tay, how could we not?" Zeke asked

_**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance**_

_**Five hour phone conversation**_

_**The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?**_

"Taylor?" Chad had re-entered the apartment. "I'm sorry that I blew up and left. That was really rude of me. And I'm sorry for ruining what we had. I love you and that'll never change, but whoever you met in wherever you were, I just hope he's really good enough for you because you deserve no less than the best."

_**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**_

_**Did you finally get the chance **_

_**To dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back toward the Milky Way?**_

"You really mean all that Chad?" She asked quietly

_**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way**_

_**To see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated?**_

"Tay, we love you, we all want what's best for you. And if that's not being here with us then so be it. But it just might be. You might need to give us a chance. Besides don't you wanna meet your niece and nephew?" Gabi asked gently rubbing her stomach.

_**And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And then you missed me**_

_**While you were looking for yourself?**_

"Twins?" Taylor's mouth dropped open

"Yeah, runs in the family I guess." Troy laughed pointing at Sharpay and Ryan.

"Huh?" Taylor looked confused, Troy and Gabi weren't related to Ryan and Sharpay.

"It's our little joke, since we're all so close, that we're a family, and twins are hereditary so it runs in our family." Gabi smiled as Troy began caressing her flat stomach.

_**And did you finally get the chance**_

_**To dance along the light of day?**_

_**And did you fall for a shooting star?**_

_**Fall for a shooting star?**_

"So what do you say Tay? Join the family again?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, we could start over?" Michelle suggested

"I'd like that." Taylor said

_**And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there**_

"Truth was, I missed you guys so much. I just wanted you to think I'd found the world, and that I hadn't made a mistake and left behind all that I love," she glanced at Chad, "all that I need and want."

"Tay, you didn't make a mistake, I'm sure it was an amazing experience." Chad wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was, I want to tell ya'll all about it." She squealed

"I'll get booze, we'll except for you two." Jason offered, pointing to Kelsi and Gabi.

"Wait I thought Gabi was the only one pregnant." Taylor asked, her look of confusion was shared with everyone else.

"We found out this morning." Kelsi smiled

"So that's why you two were late for breakfast." Sharpay smiled. They nodded. It felt good, the gang was finally back together again.

Song: Drops of Jupiter by Train

Review

Mollie XOXO


	32. One Hell of an Author's Note

AN: 2 VERY IMPORTANT THINGS

1)

Okay, so I was reviewing my oneshots, I know instead of updating and I'm sorry, but I'm getting there. Anyways, I got a really good response from Learning to Breathe, and I've got some ideas swirling in my insane little mind…what it comes down to is, and I know some of you want to kill me…I have another story idea. So I'm going to give you all options…I know everyone likes options right?

1. I write the first chapter and post it on fanfiction and you tell me if you want to continue or not.

2. I write the first chapter and don't post it until I'm finished with one of my other stories (I have no idea which one will finish first, I'm one of those writers that doesn't plan ahead, I just say I want to write now and sit down and see what comes to me lol). Then you can tell me what you think.

3. I write it anyways and don't post it because no one wants to read it.

So basically, no matter what happens I'm going to type out my ideas, it's just a matter of if and when you guys want to see them or not. I'm only asking now because I've got like, well let's see I'll just sign on and check, 8 stories going plus the oneshots when I can't think of anything to write in my updates (which I know is annoying the hell out of some of you guys, but bear with me I've been sick for 3 weeks now, my brain only works so many hours a day, and not very well I might add). So you can let me know which option you guys want and I'll take the most popular and put it to use. Please don't be shy if you didn't like Learning to Breathe and don't want to see a story made out of it (obviously you won't get all the information in the first chapter that you got in the oneshot, I think) then please tell me. Oh and if you vote without reading Learning to Breathe I'll be very insulted, so read the oneshot, tell me what you think.

Now I know some of you might be thinking, if we read the oneshot won't we know EXACTLY what's going to happen in the story? Well the answer is you will know a VERY detailed plot line, but it's me! I can pull all sorts of left hooks for you guys so vote! If I don't get any response then I'll probably do option number 3 so no one gets to see it. (Unless I really like the story or I'm in a nice sharing mood, then I'll post it.)

2)

I'm having VERY bad writers block for Life at EHS. I've reread the story TEN times today, yeah no joke, I'm on bed rest pretty much so it's all good. Anyways I have no idea what to do so some more options.

1. You have to wait for an update and it's basically put on hold until I come up with something, which could happen at anytime so you don't know how long you'll have to wait.

2. I discontinue the story all together and delete from my profile.

It's totally up to you guys, if it's not wanted by the general population then out it goes, if enough people beg then option number one it is. Ideas are ALWAYS welcome and the person who gives the idea will ALWAYS get credit for it (I've done this a couple of times and I would never steal your idea trust me!). This goes for any of my stories and oneshots, but I really need them if I'm to continue this. So let me know what you want. If I don't get any response I'll probably got with option one, or I might delete it and if I get ideas in however long repost it, I'll just keep it saved on my computer in case. So let me know what you want.

Wow that was one hell of an author's note. I'll talk to ya'll later, I'm going to try to update.

Mollie XOXO


	33. So Close

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So Close

_**You're in my arms**_

_**And all the world is calm**_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**So close together **_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**So close to feeling alive**_

They danced closely together, as everyone watched. The world was smiling, this was a fairy tale. This was their happy ending. Or at least for now. A new happy ending would come later, he was sure of that.

_**A life goes by**_

_**Romantic dreams must die**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**All that I want to hold you so close**_

He smiled at her, he'd almost let her go. He got so nervous once his dad had died. He'd ended it, afraid of losing her because he figured that happy endings were only meant for fairy tales. Sweet stories to get children to go to sleep.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**Now you're beside me **_

_**And look how far we've come**_

_**So far we are so close**_

They were almost to their happy ending. It wasn't over by a long shot, because they still had the rest of their lives together before it ended. This was really just the beginning.

_**How could I face the faceless days**_

_**If I should lose you now?**_

He couldn't believe he'd almost let her go. Telling her that he couldn't do it, that they weren't meant to be and it wouldn't last. She'd been so patient, telling him that a loss as great as he'd been through could cause him to lose his voice of reason. He'd yelled that reason called for this. Then she'd asked him what his heart wanted.

_**We're so close**_

_**To reaching that famous happy end**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

_**So close **_

_**So close**_

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. This was it, they were so close. It was exactly where they were meant to be.

"So Mr. Efron, what does reason have to say now?" She smirked, "We've reached the famous happy ending that you said was only for fairy tale books."

_**And still so far**_

"Well, Mrs. Efron." Zac smirked at Vanessa, his wife as of about 45 minutes, "We've still got a ways to go." She looked up at him confused, "Our lives together has just begun, we've got whole new happy ending to reach."

"I see, think we'll make it?" she asked

"Hell yes." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Song: So Close by Jon McLaughlin

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	34. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	35. Walking on Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: xxxdeathbychocolatexxx

Walking on Sunshine

Sharpay danced excitedly around the Evans' mansion. She was so excited! It was mail day!

_**I used to think maybe you love me**_

_**Now baby I'm sure**_

_**And I just can't wait till the day**_

_**When you knock on my door**_

_**Now every time I go for the mail box**_

_**Gotta hold myself down**_

_**Cause I just can't wait till you write me**_

_**You're coming around**_

Running outside she jerked the mail out of the mailman's hand "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. The man shook his head, she'd been like this all summer.

Dropping the irrelevant letters on the ground she let out an ear-shattering shriek. Everyone came running into the front hall. "WHAT?" they all screamed

"He wrote!" she began jumping up and down as she opened it up. "He's coming home soon!!" she was so excited she couldn't stop bouncing.

"When?" Her best friend Gabriella Montez began jumping next to her

"Next week!" she squealed!

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**All right now yeah (hey)**_

Everything's got to be perfect! She ran through the house, ordering people around to fix this and that. Soon the day came, he'd be in that night! She looked with distaste at the state of the kitchen, it was horribly messy.

"If you want something done the right way, you've got to do it yourself." For the first time ever she began scrubbing the kitchen herself. She smiled, her boyfriend Zeke was coming home from L.A. where he was spending the entire summer.

_**I used to think maybe you love me**_

_**I know that it's true**_

_**And I don't wanna spend all my life**_

_**Just waiting for you**_

_**(Just waiting for you)**_

_**Now I don't want you back for the weekend**_

_**Not back for a day**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Baby I just want you back**_

_**And I want you to stay**_

"Hopefully he'll be here for good." She muttered, "Last time he was only here for the weekend, then he left again." She looked at her new top. "Ruined." She muttered looking at the bleach stain on the front.

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (hey)**_

She smiled as she began cleaning off the counters, unaware of the dark brown set of eyes on her. Glancing around she saw that she was only half way done. She looked at the clock. "Okay, I've got three hours to finish, shower, and get ready." She was slightly panicked, but knew she could do it.

_**Walking on sunshine**_

_**Walking on sunshine**_

_**I feel the love**_

_**I feel the love **_

_**I feel the love that's really real**_

_**I feel the love**_

_**I feel the love**_

_**I feel the love that's really real**_

He laughed dropping his bag on the ground, "Baby it looks fine, you don't need to clean the whole kitchen for me." She dropped the sponge on the ground and looked up into his eyes.

"Um Zeke! Oh my God I'm a mess." She muttered attempting to fix her hair.

He laughed, "Fuck this." She muttered, running into his open arms and jumping on him "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, but baby, why clean the kitchen, that's not where I want to spend my make up time." He said, blowing on her ear.

She moaned, "Bedroom now." He laughed and attacked her lips as he stumbled up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind him.

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (hey) alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (hey)**_

Review!

Song: Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ


	36. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	37. Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to xxxdeathbychocolatexxx, she requested the song! Hope it's everything you hoped for!

Listen to Your Heart

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**You've built a love, but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of Heaven turns to dark**_

She stormed through the halls of East High School. She was infuriated. Clutching the tell tale photograph in her hand she pushed the doors of the gym open and walked into the center of the basketball court.

She caught the ball that Troy was passing to Chad without even giving it a second glance. She shoved it into Jason's chest. Coach Bolton put the whistle in his mouth and blew it to stop the play. She jerked it out on her way past him.

"What the fuck?" she demanded, holding the picture in his face. "What? Did you think I wouldn't find out? I have eyes everywhere. I know everything. I'm so mad I can't even describe it." Her voice was dangerously low and there was fire in her eyes, and something else, betrayal. That was a bad combination. "I trusted you. Well guess what." He remained silent, "You've lost that." She smirked, "And me. Have fun with your whore." She threw the picture at him and stormed out of the gym.

Pulling out her phone she pressed speed dial number one. "Boo, get to my house. Call Taylor and Kelsi too." She demanded as tears began to slide down her face. She could hear footsteps behind her, they were running. Ignoring them, she picked up her pace and before she knew it she was sitting in her pink Mustang convertible.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

She pulled her car into the driveway of her mansion, the tires screeching, revealing her anger. A small smile flickered across her face at the sight of her three best friends cars. But it vanished as fast as it had come. Picking her purse and the spare photograph that Leslie Prohaska had given her up, she slammed the door to her car and stormed up to her room.

"Shar, have you talked to him?" Her twin brother Ryan asked as she past his room. Tossing a death glare in his direction, he immediately fell silent. She threw her room door open, slammed it shut, and locked it. Her three friends were scattered in her spacious bedroom, waiting for her arrival.

"Well what did he do?" Gabriella Montez was saying into her cell phone. "Well what was said?" She groaned, "Troy Bolton if you don't know anything, then why the hell did you call me?" She rubbed her temples, her boyfriend could be such an idiot, "Well no shit Sherlock I knew that when she called me." Looking up she saw Sharpay Evans standing by the now closed and locked door with a 'get the fuck off the phone' look on her face. "Gotta go! Love ya!" she hung up. "What's up Pay?" Gabi asked her best friend.

Instead of answering, Sharpay threw the photo at her friends. Taylor McKessie picked it up, she passed it to Kelsi Neilson, who in turn gave it to Gabi. The girls looked up at Sharpay skeptically.

Taylor sighed, "Are you sure it's real?" Sharpay glared at her.

"Photo Shop is magical." Kelsi muttered

"And anyone can use it." Gabi got up and put an arm around Shar's waist, guiding her to the bed.

"What am I supposed to believe?" Sharpay wailed, "I trusted him. And I don't like to trust people." She shook her head in disappointment. She didn't know what to do, her heart and head were telling her two TOTALLY different things.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

Her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id, 'Zeke Baylor' popped up, along with an adorable picture of them after the Championship Game. Sighing she ignored the call, "Just for now." She told her friends. They nodded. They understood that Sharpay had trouble trusting people, they had a very select group of friends, there were only nine of them and she really didn't have any friends outside the group. Like Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke had other basketball friends. Kelsi had music friends, Ryan has drama friends, Taylor has decathlon friends, as does Gabi, along with dance friends. Sharpay could have drama friends, but she just can't trust them. This was bad.

"What does your head tell you to do?" Taylor asked. Taylor was not very emotional, she thought logically, which was why it had been so hard for her to accept Chad as a boyfriend.

"There's the proof. There's a picture. It's worth a thousand words, it's over with him." She sighed, it was an unhappy sigh, she didn't like what her head was telling her to do.

"Well, what about your heart?" Kelsi asked. A smile overcame her pretty features, she liked whatever it was her heart was telling her.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you **_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

"Maybe," Gabi pushed a stray hair behind her best friend's ear, "you should listen to your heart, you don't like what your head's saying."

"But what if my head is what's right?" Sharpay asked exasperated

"What if you talked to him?" Taylor suggested, "See what he has to say before you jump to conclusions."

Sharpay cocked her head to the side, she hadn't considered this.

_**Are there voices that want to be heard?**_

_**So much to mention, but you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_**When the love was wilder than the wind**_

"Who gave this to you?" Kelsi asked, holding the picture up to the light.

"Leslie Prohaska." Sharpay answered, "Why does it matter?"

Gabi snatched the picture away from Kelsi, "Cause that's not Zeke's backpack." Everyone crowded around her, "That backpack he's holding on to, that's not Zeke's. Zeke's is red, not purple. He hates the color purple. Remember when you tried that purple skirt on when we were at the mall with the guys. He said he hated purple." Gabi began shaking the picture, there was no way this was real.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before**_

"Hasn't Leslie always liked Zeke?" Kelsi asked

"I thought so, she always thought he was cute." Taylor commented

"Remember how pissed she was when she found out he asked you out and you said yes?" Gabi mused, this was good, this didn't look real, it looked staged, by Leslie to break them up.

Sharpay considered this, could she have over reacted. She paled, what if she'd lost Zeke forever?

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

Her phone rang again, it was Chad. Sighing she answered it, "What do you want Danforth?" she hissed

"Please don't hang up." It was Zeke, not Chad. Her face softened.

"I won't." she whispered

"Please, let me explain." He begged

"Alright." She consented

"Okay, so I really don't have an explanation because I don't know where it came from because that's not me, I mean it was Photo Shopped or something because I never kissed Haley Riley. I promise Shar, I'd never hurt you. I love you." He pleaded with her.

_**Listen to your heat**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

"Where are you?" Sharpay asked, he sounded right next to her.

"Open your balcony doors." He said. She stood up and walked over. There he was, standing there. Gabi, Tay, and Kels smiled to each other. Silently they unlocked the room door and slipped outside. They found Ryan, Jason, Troy, and Chad outside listening.

"Eavesdropping is wrong." Taylor scolded them

"Shove it McKessie, you know you want to." Gabi said, moving Troy over so she could listen.

"So could you consider forgiving me?" they heard Zeke faintly say

"No," they groaned silently, Sharpay was being an idiot.

"Oh." That was Zeke

"I have nothing to forgive you for. This was Leslie's doing, and no I don't forgive her. But do you think you could forgive me?" They heard her ask.

Zeke leaned down and kissed her, "Hell yes." He muttered. Sharpay squealed happily.

_**Listen to your heart**_

"From now on I'm going to listen to what my heart says and not what my head says to do." Sharpay laughed. She put her fingers to her lips, telling Zeke to be quiet as she tip toed across the room and jerked the door open.

She smirked as Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, and Ryan looked up at her from the ground, where they had fallen when she opened the door. She shook her head at them as Zeke laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabi stood up, "You know, you guys really overuse the balcony." Turning to Troy she slapped him on the arm, "You shouldn't tell Zeke how to win Sharpay back." She scolded.

"You know she's right. You guys need to come up with a new romantic idea. Only Troy gets the balcony because he thought of it first." Kelsi agreed

"Yeah it's so romantic, every guy should think of something like that." She eyed her boyfriend Jason Cross.

"Yup and it's only for me." Gabi giggled as Troy leaned down and kissed her lightly

Jason, Chad, and Zeke groaned, "Thanks Troy."

He smirked, "No problemo, and good luck."

_**Listen to your heart. **_

Song: Listen to Your Heart by Roxette

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	38. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	39. The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Girl Next Door

"Tell me the story again." Margaret Bolton directed. Troy nodded, pulling his guitar out. He and his 8 year-old daughter her favorite bedtime story as she laid tucked into bed. Troy laughed lightly, he always told her this story when he was the one to tuck her into bed, while Gabriella was doing the dishes downstairs in the kitchen. Clearing his throat he began.

_**She may not be Marilyn Monroe**_

_**And she may not be the cutest girl I know**_

_**It's how she makes me feel not how she looks**_

_**One smile from her heart **_

_**That's all it took**_

Troy Bolton looked out his window and sighed. It was a desolate sigh, full of need and desire. He watched as she paced her room in the house next door to his own. She glanced up, as if she knew he was watching her. He quickly diverted his gaze back to his computer screen as he attempted to work on his English essay. He was supposed to write a short story, a fictional short story. So he figured what the hell, he'd change their names and write their love story, or lack there of. He began typing of the day he met her.

FLASHBACK

Troy was shooting hoops in his backyard with three of his best friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. They had a nice two-on-two game going on. Troy heard a car screech to a halt. Looking up, and losing control of the ball, Troy watched as a beautiful girl with long dark curls got out of the driver's side of the car. Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head she turned her attention to a blonde girl, who also got out of the car. Feeling eyes on her, she turned and immediately made eye contact with Troy.

He gave her a smile and turned to his friends, jogging over and stopping the game. All four guys went over to them. "Troy Bolton." He stuck his hand out.

The blonde girl looked at it, "Whatever." She said, turning on her heel and walking inside.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "Excuse my step-sister Sharpay, she doesn't do well on long car drives. Gabriella Montez." She shook Troy's hand. He gave her an easy smile, which she returned. And that was all it took.

END OF FLASHBACK

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**She's the girl I'd stay home for**_

He watched as she walked out onto her balcony and sat down, she looked like she'd been crying. He wanted to run over and engulf her in a huge hug and tell her that everything would be okay. He sighed when Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan joined her on the balcony. Instead of him, they had her in their arms, telling her that it would be okay. He knew what was wrong, he'd heard it, they'd all heard about it. Max Glober had cheated on her and she dumped him, but it still stung like hell most likely. He really wanted to go over there and tell her everything would be all right, that he'd always be there for her.

His friends had told him that he should just tell her how he feels, he'd never had a problem around girls before, so why was this any different?

_**If I had the courage I'd ring her bell**_

_**But if she answered, what story would I tell**_

_**My window's become her picture frame**_

_**But this painting doesn't even have a name**_

Turning the monitor off on his computer he picked his guitar up. Screw the English paper, he wasn't in the mood to write about his sad tale now. He began strumming a tune he'd been thinking about since the day he met Gabriella. The day he'd fallen in love. He sighed, thinking, they always say that the girl next door is so ordinary, but always the right girl. Well, she's not ordinary by any means, but I'd bet she's the right girl.

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**She's the girl I'd stay home for**_

"If only she knew that I'd go to the ends of the earth for her." He thought desperately to himself. He glanced over and sighed, it had started raining and she was still sitting sobbing on her balcony. He sprung out of his chair and grabbed his guitar case. Tossing it over his shoulder, he opened his window and shimmied down the tree into the rainy night. Without hesitation, he ran into the yard next door and climbed the tree to Gabriella's balcony. When he came into view she gasp. "Hey there." He greeted her sheepishly, completely soaked through.

_**She doesn't know that I'm breathing**_

_**She doesn't know that I'm alive**_

_**She doesn't know what I'm dreaming**_

_**When I see that she's turned out her lights**_

_**And does she see me like I see her**_

_**More than just the boy next door**_

_**More than just the boy next door**_

"Hi." She said wearily, "Troy, right?" she wasn't sure of his name even though she lived next door to him.

Troy nodded, thoroughly disappointed, "Yeah, Troy." He climbed fully onto the balcony.

"So, Troy," she hesitated, "what are you doing on my balcony?"

"Um, I saw you crying and wanted to make sure you were okay." He only told her half the truth, after all, if she didn't know who he was, then why bother serenading her like he'd planned.

Gabriella giggled, "You couldn't have used the front door?" she arched her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"Oh, I um, I um, wasn't thinking clearly, obviously." He stuttered out. "Impulse I guess." He lied.

"I see." She said, her tears drying up, "So what's in the case?" she asked, referring to his guitar.

"Guitar." He answered, then mentally cursed himself for it.

"Oh, you play?" she asked, impressed

"Yeah, I was just at a friends and we were messing around. I was coming home when I saw you." Okay so that was a lie, 110 percent.

Gabriella nodded, the rain had slacked off, sitting on one of the chairs, she motioned for Troy to do the same. "Play for me." She directed. He nodded and gulped slightly.

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**The girl next door is not the girl next door**_

_**She doesn't know that I'm alive**_

He played his song through and watched her reaction to it, he didn't even know that the words were up in his head, but they were, with the all too familiar tune. The song was a true story, about Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

"That's so sweet daddy." Margaret cooed to her father, her bright blue eyes shining up into Troy's, her ebony curls bouncing with excitement that was her favorite story. Closing her eyes, she yawned and went to sleep, curling up with all her stuffed animals. Troy smiled down to his sleeping daughter, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he turned the lights off and walked out of the room.

"She still loves that story, huh?" Gabriella came from around the corner, handing her husband of 11 years a glass of red wine.

"It's still her favorite." Troy smiled, clinking glasses with Gabriella, as they made their way to the couch downstairs.

Song: The Girl Next Door by Drake Bell

Review

Mollie XOXO


	40. Courage Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay, there were no lyrics online, so I had to listen to the song to get them, I hope that they're correct! This was requested by sportyangel15 and is dedicated to her!

Courage Is...

Gabriella Montez looked ruefully at her surroundings, she couldn't believe she was here. Well, it was better than where she had been. She had been at home, in other words, in hell. "Might as well explore." She muttered. Opening her bedroom door in the mansion that housed abused children, she walked out into the large hallway. Sighing she decided to start with the grounds and work her way up.

She walked down to the first floor and straight past a group of teenagers about her own age. "Hey." A boy with a lot of hair called out to her.

"Don't." she warned him. Over the last 17 years, she'd learned not to get close to people, not to trust them.

_**Take all my vicious words**_

_**And turn into something good**_

Besides, these kids didn't look very nice. She walked out onto the patio and let each of their faces flutter into her mind's eye. The boys first. The kid with all the hair, dark skin, handsome. Never trust handsome guys, they lead to trouble. A boy with shaggy light brown hair and ocean blue eyes that you could probably lose yourself in. A boy with dark brown hair, almost as dark as her own, it was longer and he had dark brown eyes. Another dark-skinned boy, very handsome with short black hair. And finally a boy with longer blonde hair and light brown eyes, a pale complexion. Then there was the girls. A girl with long platinum blonde hair and big brown eyes, dressed from head to toe in sparkles. A darker girl with shoulder length brown hair, and finally a mousy looking girl with curly light brown hair that came to her shoulders and glasses. No, there was no way she could trust them, she couldn't trust anyone.

_**Take all my preconceptions**_

_**And let the truth be understood**_

She wandered through the grounds thinking of how the social worker had been so shocked when she'd showed up at her office one rainy Monday morning. She was supposed to be in school, but she'd runaway, with one suitcase. She'd left everything else at home.

_**Take all my prize possessions**_

_**Leave only what I need**_

FLASHBACK

"My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 17 and I have nowhere to go except to the hell hole I call home. And I refuse to go back to the senseless beatings from my mother." She said confidently.

The worked, Anna Smith, stared at her before offering her a chair and beginning work on her case. Gabriella smiled at the thought of Anna, she'd taken her in and that morning was the last time she'd seen her mother, except in court.

END OF FLASHBACK

_**Take all my pieces of dark**_

_**And let me be what's underneath**_

Gabriella went and sat down on a rock by a little pond, unaware of eight pairs of eyes on her. She was so scared about being here, but she was more afraid of home, so this was good. She'd asked for this, begged for it, anything but home she'd told Anna, anything but her mother, Maria Montez.

_**Courage is when you're afraid**_

_**But you keep on moving anyway**_

_**Courage is when you're in pain**_

_**But you keep on living anyway**_

Somehow she'd managed it all. She'd covered up the bruises and no one seemed to notice. Although she really was a no one at school. She had no friends, she didn't want anyone's pity, it was pointless, you couldn't understand unless you'd been through it yourself.

_**We all have excuses why**_

_**Living fails something in us dies**_

_**Like a bird with broken wings**_

_**It's not how hard you fly, **_

_**But the song it sings**_

Nodding to each other the eight teenagers made their presences known. "Hi." Gabriella jumped a foot in the air and instinctively put an arm on her stomach and one over her face for protection, but she lost her balance and tumbled off the rock.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The blue-eyed boy said, offering a hand to help her off the ground. She stared at it for a minute, shaking at the thought of trusting someone. Finally she reasoned that he was just being helpful and she didn't need to trust him, so she took his hand and hauled herself off the ground.

"Thanks." She mumbled, turning to go.

"Wait." He said, lightly grabbing her waist, "I'm Troy Bolton." She spun around and looked into his eyes, they were so sincere, so deep and full of compassion and pain. He'd seen what she'd seen.

"Gabriella Montez." She kicked herself. She'd looked into his eyes and lost all sense of keeping her distance. Damn hormones, damn eyes, damn Troy Bolton. Too late now, she introduced herself to Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Neilson. She gave them a small smile, they seemed nice.

_**Courage is when you're afraid**_

_**But you keep on moving anyway**_

_**Courage is when you're in pain**_

_**But you keep on living anyway**_

_**Keep on living anyway**_

Chad stopped and took a deep breath. "Almost dinner time."

Taylor groaned, "I swear, all you do is think about food." She lightly scolded him

He laughed good-naturedly, "That's why you love me Tay." He said, dropping a kiss on her temple. Ryan, Jason, and Zeke gagged, only to be hit by Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Where did Troy and Gabriella go?" Sharpay asked, looking around.

Troy and Gabriella had begun walking the rest of the grounds, Troy giving Gabriella the grand tour. "It's beautiful here." Gabriella whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it is, you'll like it here. Everyone's nice and we go to a great school and have lots of fun." He said.

"Really, is East High that good." Gabriella asked, looking up.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I'm the captain of the basketball team, hang with us and you'll be fine."

"Oh, well I'm not really a sports person or a cheerleader." She laughed when Troy made a face, "I was on the Scholastic Decathlon team at my old school."

"Taylor's the captain, so you shouldn't have a problem getting on." Troy said, slipping his hand into her own, and smiling when she intertwined their fingers.

_**If not how many times you've been knocked down**_

_**It's how many times you get back up**_

_**Courage is when you've lost your way**_

_**But you find you're strength anyway**_

_**Courage is when you're afraid**_

_**Courage is when it all seems bleak**_

_**Courage is when you make a change**_

Walking back into the house they found their friends sitting in the living room fighting over the remote. Laughing, Troy went and sat down in a overstuffed chair, bringing Gabriella down with him. She squealed in shock, "You don't want to sit on the floor or stand now do you?" he whispered in her ear.

Giggling she responded, "I guess not." It was funny, none of them asked about her past, or why she was here, they just accepted her. She liked that, and she liked the new friends around her.

_**But you keep on living anyway**_

"Dinner!" Rang through the intercom system of the house.

_**Keep on moving anyway**_

"Yes!" Chad jumped up, knocking Taylor off his lap as he ran into the kitchen.

_**Keep on giving anyway**_

They all crowded around Taylor to make sure she was okay, "Yeah I'm fine." She assured her friends, "I should know better than to be sitting on Chad's lap before a meal." She muttered walking with her friends into the dining room for dinner.

_**Keep on loving anyway**_

Song: Courage Is… by The Strange Familiar

Review

Mollie XOXO


	41. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	42. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	43. I'm Still a Guy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedicated to: Sportyangel15

I'm Still a Guy

Zeke cringed as he looked at his shirt. 'Boy I MUST love this girl if I'm wearing this.' He thought bitterly.

Troy walked into the room and busted out laughing, "Dude, you look ridiculous."

Zeke glared at him, "Shut up Troy. It's Sharpay's night, I'll wear whatever the fuck she wants me to wear."

"Whatever dude, can I have your man card now?" Chad said from the doorframe. Zeke shook his head, 'They don't know how lucky they are that Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Mary don't choose their outfits for them.' Zeke looked at himself in the mirror again, the pink shirt with frills along the line of buttons looked really ridiculous on him. And the dark pink tie made it even worse. Or maybe that was the gray pinstriped suit that had a pale pink as the color of the strips.

_**When you see a dear, you see Bambi**_

_**And I see antlers up on the wall**_

_**When you see a lake you think picnics**_

_**And I see a large mouth up under that log**_

"Dude, she's trying to make you into her poodle, since Ryan here's got his own life." Ryan waved from his place in the corner on his cell phone, as sympathetic smile on his handsome face. If anyone knew what hell Zeke was going through it was Ryan.

"Whatever guys, it's not THAT bad." Zeke tried to convince not only them, but also himself.

_**You're probably thinkin' that you're gonna change me**_

_**In some ways, well, maybe you might**_

_**Scrub me down, dress me up**_

_**Oh, but no matter what, remember, I'm still a guy**_

"They're going to change all of us whether we agree to it or not." Jason came into the room fiddling with a flower on his coat jacket, "Zeke's just the first to be neutered." The room erupted in laughter, with the exception of a VERY unhappy Zeke.

"Come on guys, be a little supportive. It's her first major red carpet event, and we're all going." Zeke begged them, "Just don't make this night anymore difficult for me than it already is."

_**When you see a priceless French painting**_

_**I see a drunk naked girl**_

_**When you think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy**_

_**And I'd like to give it a whirl**_

The door flew open and in waltzed Sharpay herself. "Oh my God! Zeke you look devastatingly handsome darling." Ryan rolled his eyes at her overly done voice. Everything about his twin sister Sharpay Evans was extravagant and way too much.

"Thanks baby, you look really pretty yourself." Zeke gave her a peck on the lips.

"Isn't the dress darling?" She squealed, spinning around in the knee-length pink dress that matched Zeke's shirt perfectly.

"It's something else Shar." Troy smiled, dropping a peck on her cheek.

"Chad? Ryan? Jason?" She looked for their approval.

"Amazing as usual sis." Ryan said

"Unique." Jason piped up, hoping that got him out of complimenting one of the ugliest dresses he'd ever seen.

"Different." Chad muttered from the corner.

Turning around Sharpay glared at him, "Different how Chadwick?"

"Good different." He said, thinking better of giving his true opinion.

_**Well, love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of**_

_**And in a weak moment I might**_

_**Walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall**_

_**But remember, I'm still a guy**_

"Let's go, the girls are waiting boys." She led the way to the door, "Oh love? Can you grab my bag?" She smiled at Zeke

"Of course baby." Zeke walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the hot pink clutch that matched his tie. Troy clapped him on the back as he followed the sound of Sharpay's clacking silver heels down the hall to the front door of her's and Zeke's mansion.

The girls were already waiting by the front door, "That poor boy." Gabriella muttered when she saw what Zeke was wearing.

"It's hideous." Mary Boyles, Ryan's fiancée, mumbled

"Is he carrying her purse?" Kelsi asked incredulously.

"It's Sharpay what do you expect?" Taylor said under her breath with disgust.

_**And I'll pour out my heart, hold your hand in the car**_

_**Write a love song that makes you cry**_

_**Then turn right around, knock some jerk to the ground**_

'_**Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**_

Piling into the limo that would take the group to the premiere of Sharpay's first big movie they all sat quietly, Zeke had never looked so ridiculous. "Pay?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah Boo?" Sharpay turned to her best friend.

"What is Zeke wearing?" Gabriella asked

"Isn't it amazing?" Sharpay squealed, "I mean come on, look how amazing I've done with him. You should work on Troy." Sharpay advised

"What about Troy?" Troy asked from the other side of Gabriella

"Nothing Troy. Trust me." Gabriella gave him an apologetic smile, "Pay, Troy's fine the way he is."

"Have it your own sad way." Sharpay shook her head and looked at each of the guys in turn, seeing a project in each of them.

"Leave them alone." Taylor advised.

_**I can hear you talkin' to your friends**_

_**Sayin' yeah girls he's come a long way**_

_**From draggin' his knuckles and carryin' a club**_

_**And buildin' a fire in a cave**_

Getting out of the limo the group was faced with the familiar flashes from the paparazzi. With Tory, Chad, and Jason playing for the Lakers, with Zeke owning the most popular restaurant in L.A., Sharpay being an actress, Ryan a huge agent, Gabriella being a world-renowned singer, Taylor being a world-renowned doctor that was helping discover the cure for cancer and diabetes, Kelsi writing songs for the Gabriella, and Mary being a TV star, this group was used to flashes.

When the flamboyant movie was over, they piled back into the white limo to head back to Zeke and Sharpay's, where their cars were so they could each go home for the night. The whole evening Zeke kept a protective arm around Sharpay, knowing how much the paparazzi loved to flirt with her.

Lying on her stomach two hours later Sharpay was demanding a back rub. Zeke nodded and got the lotion, at least she let him finish his back rubs now. At first she would hit him and leave the room because she didn't like them.

_**But when you say a back rub means only a back rub**_

_**Then you swat my hand when I try**_

_**Well, now what can I say at the end of the day**_

_**Honey, I'm still a guy**_

_**And I'll pour out my heart, hold your hand in the car**_

_**Write a love song that makes you cry**_

_**Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground**_

'_**Cause he copped a feel as you walked by**_

The next morning at breakfast Sharpay pulled Zeke out of his newspaper, "So wanna go with me to get a manicure and pedicure?" she looked at him hopefully. "You could get one too." She suggested brightly.

Sighing, Zeke set his paper down, "Baby, I love you, but no I don't want to." Sharpay frowned, he didn't usually say no to her. "I know that upsets you, but I'm a guy, think about it Shar, baby. Would you want to if you were me. Me, not you, me."

Sharpay sat in a stony silence and thought about what Zeke had said, "Do I go overboard?" she thought

_**These days there's dudes gettin' facials**_

_**Manicured, waxed, and botoxed**_

_**With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands**_

_**You can't grip a tackle box**_

"You actually said no?" Jason arched his black eyebrows in disbelief. The five guys sat at the bar in Zeke's restaurant sipping beers and eating a late lunch.

"Yup." Zeke shook his head, "Manicures and pedicures? That's too much." Zeke sighed, "She's mad though."

"No shit dude, you turned down the Ice Queen." Ryan held his beer up, "Here's to Zeke getting his man card back."

The guys laughed as they clinked their beers together, including Zeke.

_**Yeah, with all of these men linin' up to get neutered**_

_**It's hip now to be feminized**_

_**But I don't highlight my hair, I've still got a pair**_

_**Yeah, honey, I'm still a guy**_

_**Oh, my eyebrows ain't plucked, there's a gun in my truck**_

_**Oh thank God, I'm still a guy**_

_**Yeah, boy**_

As Sharpay thought about it she knew she wasn't going overboard, she was taming him, 'A manicure and pedicure are too much, but I'm doing well otherwise.' She thought.

Zeke smiled at the thought of his fiancée, 'Sure he was her poodle, but he loved her for it.'

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	44. Mary's Song Oh My, My, My

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)

_**She said I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky, the pretty lights**_

Seven year-old Gabriella Montez jumped on nine year-old Troy Bolton's back, surprising him. "Hiya Troy!" she greeted him with a smile.

Troy, who'd caught her immediately grinned widely, "Hey Gabi!" He helped Gabi slide off his back as he turned around to face her.

"How was school?" Gabi asked him, rocking back and forth excitedly.

"Ugh, how do you like school so much?" He rolled his eyes at his best friend of forever and ever.

"I dunno?" Gabi shoved a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail's wrath back with aggravation. Suddenly she grinned at him, "Race ya to the park?" she challenged.

"You're on!" Troy raced off with Gabriella hot on his heels.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my**_

The Bolton's and the Montez' were sitting in the Bolton backyard having a "family" bar-b-que.

"Just think Greg," Jack was saying as he flipped over the burgers, "one day we could be related."

"It'll happen." Greg confirmed, slapping Jack on the back. "And think about how incredible our grandkids will look." The two men glanced at Troy, who now 12, and was pushing a ten year-old Gabriella on the swing set.

"Gregory I do not want to think about grandkids at my young age!" Isabella Montez scolded her husband.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "They might not fall in love you two know, since you've gone and planned their lives out for them."

"They will." Jack and Greg responded without even looking up from the grill. Lucille and Isabella rolled their eyes, a habit that they had adorned when this topic was brought up.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

_**Take me back to when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids, you and I**_

_**Oh my, my, my, my**_

"Ya huh!" Troy Bolton looked down at his best friend who was now 12.

"No you couldn't!" Gabriella argued back, hands on her hips as she stood in front of the guy who she considered to be her best friend, although at this point she really wanted to push him out of the tree house Troy had built with their dads and that Gabriella had decorated with their mothers.

"I could so beat you up, I'm bigger and stronger." Troy pounded on his chest for effect.

"You're a wimp, that's what you are!" Gabriella muttered.

"Excuse me?" Troy challenged.

"I said you're a wimp! I bet you wouldn't lay a hand on me! Even if it was to kiss me!" Gabriella got in his face.

"Wanna bet on that Montez?" Troy asked her with a smirk.

"I'd love to Bolton." Gabriella stood her ground, "Do it, I dare you." Just as Troy was about to lean in, Gabriella took off down the ladder, leaving Troy stunned by her speed. Shrugging he picked up his basketball from the corner and climbed down to go shoot baskets.

_**I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

Gabriella blew out the candles on her birthday cake and smiled. Troy looked at the pretty girl next to him. She wasn't the little girl with her hair always pulled back anymore. She no longer wore clothes that covered every inch of herself. She no longer wore glasses.

Now she was beautiful. She let her hair stay long, and wore it down and curly. She had contacts and wore stylish clothes that were often slightly revealing, just to tease him, Troy figured.

18 year-old Troy Bolton had come to one conclusion, he wanted to date his best friend of forever and ever, Gabriella Montez. Taking a deep breath he walked up to where she was talking to her three best girlfriends, they were all different ages, Taylor McKessie was in Gabriella's grade. Kelsi Neilson was a year older, and Sharpay Evans was Troy's age.

"Bell?" Troy came up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, unaware of the fact that his dad, along with Greg Montez, was watching his actions closely.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella squealed, "Having fun?" She asked

"Uh huh, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"Yeah, is everything okay? You seem nervous." She handed her cup to Sharpay and followed Troy to the corner of the backyard.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked

"Of course! Troy, it's me don't be nervous." Gabriella scolded him lightly.

"That's why I'm nervous. Gabriella I like you, a lot, more than a friend a lot." Gabriella smiled up at him, "What I'm trying to say is I'd like to take you out on a real date."

"And what I'm saying is I'd love to go with you Troy." Gabriella leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Troy grinned goofily and watched as Chad Danforth, his best friend, tossed Taylor, his girlfriend, and Gabi over his shoulders and jumped into the pool, with the girls kicking and screaming all the way. He laughed and dove in.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never belived we'd really fall in love**_

_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my, my, my**_

"You don't think they really will fall in love?" Jack asked as he watched Troy grab Gabriella's waist in the pool at her 16th birthday.

"No, it's just our dream." Greg responded, taking a sip of his beer.

"You two are impossible." Isabella sighed as she and Lucille rolled their eyes dramatically.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two A.M. riding in your truck **_

_**And all I need is you next to me**_

Gabriella rested her head on Tory's chest. They were laying the bed of Troy's truck on blankets, watching the moon as it glistened over the lake. Troy leaned down and kissed her head. They'd been going strong for 6 months. Not a single fight, not a single disagreement. Nothing but perfection.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of the doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

_**You stayed outside til the morning light**_

_**Oh my, my, my, my**_

"I can't believe you Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella raged as she slammed the door of his truck.

"What is the matter with you?" Troy screamed back, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You blew me off!" Gabriella yelled in his face, "For the entire damn party! I didn't see you except when we got there and left!" She was infuriated to say the very least.

"You're being over dramatic Gabriella." Troy scolded her as she glared at him before waltzing inside, slamming the front door in his face. Shaking his head he went and sat in his truck, falling asleep.

The next morning Gabriella looked out her window and sighed, "He's been there all fucking night." She muttered.

Grabbing her robe, she walked out the front door and banged on the driver's window. He opened the door and got out, standing there he muttered, "I'm sorry I left you."

"And I'm sorry I was clinging and dramatic." Gabriella smiled as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss goodbye before heading home to get ready for school that day.

_**A few years had gone and come around **_

"I can't believe we start tomorrow." Gabriella muttered as she looked down into her coffee cup, it was cold now.

"I know, we're going to be teachers at East High." Troy shook his head. He remembered when they'd left for college. Smiling the entire drive to U of A. And now here they were, still dating after all this time. He was taking his dad's place as head of the Physical Education Department and Gabriella was going to be a math teacher.

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

The first week of school had been hectic. As a surprise, Troy had taken Gabriella back out to that old creek that they loved as teenagers.

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella squealed, hugging him, "It's our spot!" she sighed as they walked down to the edge of the dock. Pulling away, Gabriella looked out over the water, the moon, like it used to do, was shining over the water. She turned to look at Troy to say something and gasped. There he was on one knee.

"Oh my God." Was all that came out.

_**Take me bake to the time when we walked down the aisle**_

_**And our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

_**You said I do and I did too**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Reverend said, "You may kiss the bride." Troy smiled down at Gabriella and gently kissed her lips. "By the power vested in me I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton."

The two smiled and turned around before heading down the aisle for the start of their new life.

_**Take me home to were we met so many ears before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

Gabriella sat down on her old front porch. The elder Bolton's and the Montez' had decided to move to Florida for retirement, and Gabriella and Troy had bought her old house, while Taylor and Chad bought Troy's.

Rocking back and forth, Troy held Jack, Jr., while Gabriella rocked Jennifer. Troy held out his hand and Gabriella took it, giving it a slight squeeze as she smiled at him.

"Hey Coach Bolton! Hi Mrs. Bolton!" Two calls came down the street as they saw Chris Moses and Michelle Simmons walking hand-in-hand down the street. They smiled and waved back.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**_

Sitting in the living room, surrounded by two children, our five grandchildren, and our one great-granddaughter, Troy and Gabriella Bolton celebrated Troy's 89th birthday with their family. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, remembering the day they'd met, when Gabriella moved in next door, when she was seven and he was nine…

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_

_**In the sky, oh my, my, my…**_

Song: Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) by Taylor Swift

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	45. The Best Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Best Day**

_**I'm five years old**_

_**It's getting cold**_

_**I've got a big coat on**_

Gabriella tugged the coat onto little Haley's body even more, trying to make her as warm as possible.

_**I hear you laugh**_

_**And look up smiling at you**_

_**And run and run**_

Gabriella watched as her little girl laughed, letting the wind take her wherever she pleased, as she sat down on a bench in the little park down the street from their Albuquerque house.

_**At the pumpkin patch**_

_**The tractor rolls on**_

_**The sky is gold**_

_**I hug your legs and fall asleep**_

_**The whole way home. **_

Gabriella placed the small pumpkins in the trunk of her car before strapping in Haley, who was fighting off sleep.

_**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**_

_**I know that you're not scared of anything at all**_

_**Don' know if Snow White's house is near or far away**_

_**But I know that I had the best day with you today**_

Gabriella looked in her rearview mirror at her daughter who was smiling in her sleep. Little did she know that she was replaying the days events over and over in her little mind.

_**I'm thirteen now**_

_**And don't know how my friends**_

_**Could be so mean**_

Haley shut the door with a slam, causing the whole house to jump. Troy and Gabriella, who had been quietly talking in the kitchen sauntered over to the front hall, "What's going on princess?" Troy asked his daughter.

Tears stung in Haley's eyes as she cried, "I hate Mariah Danforth and Lindsay Baylor!" with that she sprinted straight up the stairs.

"I'll go call Shar and Tay." Gabi sighed; middle school girls were so mean.

_**I come crying**_

_**You hold me tight**_

_**And grab the keys**_

Haley came home from another boring day at school with tears streaming down her face, "Baby?" Haley looked up towards her mom's questioning face and ran straight into her arms.

"Michael is a jerk!" She wailed, Gabriella sighed, thinking she should talk with Ryan and Martha about this.

"And…"

"And Mariah, Lindsay and I still aren't talking!" She sobbed into her mother's chest, her body violently shaking with each ragged breath. Edging them over to the hall table, Gabriella picked up her car keys and her clutch that was beneath them.

"Time to shop." Gabriella whispered into her daughters long sandy brown hair.

_**And you drive and drive**_

_**Until we've found a town**_

_**Far enough away**_

_**And we talk and window-shop**_

_**Until I've forgotten all their names**_

Haley and Gabriella ate lunch in a little café in a little town on the outskirts of Albuquerque. Going on and out of shops, they made very few actual purchases, instead they window-shopped. Both Gabriella and Haley tried on different clothes, some extremely far-fetched, taking pictures and enjoying some mother-daughter bonding time. Completely erasing Haley's previous memories of her friends and the fights they all seemed to be having.

_**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to**_

_**Now at school**_

_**I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**_

_**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**_

_**But I know I had the best day**_

_**With you today**_

On the long car ride home, Haley turned towards her beautiful mother, "Thanks mom, this was the best day ever. I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too sweetie, and this was fun!" Haley rolled her eyes playfully at her mother's enthusiasm.

_**I have an excellent father**_

_**His strength is making me stronger**_

_**God smiles on my little brother**_

_**Inside and out**_

_**He's better than nothing**_

Troy and Haley talked through most of the night, mostly about her problems with Michael. She was so comfortable around her parents; they were down to earth and easy to relate to. Their relationships were open, one never keeping a secret from the other.

Jamie, Haley's little brother came bounding down the steps, looking for daddy to get rid of the monsters that were coming to eat him. Haley grinned and gave both her brother and father a kiss before heading up to bed, knowing that tomorrow was another day.

_**I grew up in a pretty house**_

_**And I had space to run**_

_**And I had the best days with you**_

Haley smiled as she walked into school, confident in both her appearance and the fact that today would be better. She saw her friends standing around their lockers. The girls weren't talking to each other and the guys awkwardly greeted her. She remembered what her dad said about the past 'Wildcats' having the same problems at times too.

_**There is a video **_

_**I found from back when I was three**_

_**You set up a paint set in the kitchen**_

_**And you're talking to me**_

_**It's the time of era of princesses and pirate ships**_

_**And the seven dwarves **_

_**Daddy's smart**_

_**And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**_

Haley grinned as her dad handed her a bowl of popcorn. She and Jamie began wolfing it down before he could even return with their sodas, his beer, and Gabriella's wine. Popping in the choice movie for this rainy Thursday night: a home video of when Haley was just three years old.

Haley grinned as she and her mother painted pictures all over a piece of paper that was taped to the wall in the kitchen, as Troy videotaped their actions. Gabriella was chatting away, as if the little three year-old could comprehend every word.

Haley stared in awe at her mother. Gabriella was still beautiful, with her long dark curls and twinkling mocha eyes, the same ones that Haley herself possessed. But 10 years ago she was super model material. Incredibly fit, with long slender legs and a perfectly trim torso, that was mostly intact today.

_**Now I know why all the trees change in the fall**_

_**And you were on my side**_

_**Even when I was wrong**_

_**And I love you for giving me your eyes**_

_**Staying back and watching me shine**_

Haley finished her final piece in the dance competition. That was her last dance as a senior in high school. Ever. It was a solo and she nailed it. She could see her parent from the front row, their eyes shining with pride, Gabriella's with tears of joy watching her only daughter fulfill her greatest passion.

She saw her boyfriend, Michael, and her friends Mariah and Lindsay, along with Matthew Cross, standing and clapping with their parents in the following rows.

_**And I didn't know if you knew**_

_**So I'm taking this chance to say**_

_**That I had the best day**_

_**With you today**_

Haley came out of the auditorium and was immediately shattered with praise. Sliding out of everyone's grasp she took her mother to the side to thank her. Thanking her for the best day and the best life, because now everything was falling into place.

Review!

Song: The Best Day by Taylor Swift (From her new album Fearless)

Mollie XOXO


End file.
